True Confessions
by rebecca89
Summary: Strage things have been going on at Hogwarts. After an unusaul trip (with many unsolved questions) Hermione goes missing- Now Harry, Ron, Draco, and others must put there differences behind them to save her - before its too late. Pairing: DMHG
1. Chapter One

******

Draco spotted Crabbe and Goyle who were sitting in the Slytherin common room. "Hay Draco wan' some," said Goyle while chewing with his mouth wide open.

"No, you know why I'm here. Are you done with the dare or not," said Draco in his no-it-all tone of voice.

"No, I can't do it. Pansy would never go out with me since she is crazy for you," said Goyle. Crabbe nodded in agreement. 

"Man, you guys are no fun!" You give up too easily." 

"Hey Draco, I've got a great dare for you! That is, if you're manly enough to accept it," said Crabbe.

"Of course I am," said Draco "us MALFOYS never turn down a dare."

"You have to get GRANGER to go out with you," said Crabbe trying hard not to crack up.

"Crabbe that's way too harsh. She is a filthy, know-it-all Mudblood," said Goyle in protest.

"Well I can try, but I doubt the snotty stuck up girl would ever take her mind off books," said Draco.

******

Hermione sat down at the Gryffindor table for lunch. Harry noticed how upset she seemed. "Hermione what's the matter?" 

"It's going to be bloody hell," Hermione said throwing her books on the ground. 

"Er... What's gonna be bloody hell? Nothing is worse than being trapped in a room with Malfoy is there? Unless you can hex him or turn him into a ferret or...," started Ron, but was quickly interrupted by Hermione, "But that's just it!"

"What is," said Harry.

"I am stuck with Malfoy! I was chosen to tutor him in Charms every day after classes for a whole week!"

"WHAT," said Ron and Harry in complete unison. "How could Professor Flitwick do that?"

"Because he is failing charms and I'm the only one who is passing."

"Er Hermione speaking of charms, can I borrow your notes for the homework," said Ron.

"You know you really should start taking better notes. I am not always going to give you mine when all you do in class is sleep," said Hermione handing her binder to Ron.

"I'm going to go have a word with Professor Flitwick. If he wants someone to tutor Malfoy he's gonna have to do it himself!" said Harry.

"Harry, no! You guys do not have to protect me over every little thing," Hermione protested, "I'm almost 16!"

"But it is Malfoy we're talkie about. He would love the opportunity to hex you when you're alone. Plus, he is dangerous Hermione," said Ron.

"Hermione, he could hurt you and have you practically in tears like he always does especially when I'm not there to protect you," said Harry.

"I promise to be careful if you promise not to worry so much… deal?"

"Deal," said Harry as Neville sat down next to them.

"Did you guys hear about the trip?" said Neville excitedly.

"Nope," said Ron, Harry, and Hermione in unison. 

"Hogwarts is sending two 6th year students, 1 girl and 1 boy, to a Hotel in France to meet with two students from Durmstrang Wizarding School and spend two days touring together."

All of a sudden the unpleasant voice of no one other than Draco Malfoy was heard "So POTTY, I bet you're going to send an application to Dumbledore right away. We all know Hogwarts golden-boy wouldn't miss a bloody opportunity to be chosen out of everyone and represent Hogwarts?"

"SHUT-UP MALFOY," said Ron!

"Oh WEASY, I'm sorry. I forgot you can't apply. You see, there is a fee and seeing as how your family has no money..."

"Malfoy how in bloody hell do you know all this," said Hermione.

"Professor Snape told all the Slytherins about it. And GRANGER, I hope you don't expect to be chosen. They wouldn't dare send a Muggle-born witch as a representative of the school; it would be a total disgrace to Hogwarts."

"MALFOY, I TOLD YOU TO SHUT UP!" screamed Ron. "Just GET LOST!" With that Malfoy grabbed Crabbe and Goyle and headed over to the Slytherin table.

"That Malfoy is a git," said Harry.

"I'm going to the library," said Hermione gathering together all her books. "Madam Pince said they just got in Hogwarts a History 2." 

"But Hermione, you haven't ate anything," Harry proclaimed "You have all day to read!" Hermione stared at her two best friends. She looked at Harry. He was tall and very muscular and Ron had gotten very strong also**. **_Hermione, stop it! They are your best friends!_ "I'm not hungry," said Hermione hurrying out of the room.

Ron stared at Harry, "If this has anything to do with SPEW…"

Hermione walked towards the library. She peered through the shelves and with Madam Prince's help found the book she was looking for. She found a big cozy brown chair and started to read. She got into the book so much that she didn't hear Lavendar calling her from the opposite side of the library. Finally she heard Lavendar say "Can you put the book down for just _one_ minute?"

"Oh hi, Lavender, I didn't hear you!"

"That's okay. Me and Parvati are going to go to Hogsmeade to give each other makeovers and we want you to come."

"Parvati and I," Hermione corrected. "I'd love to go it sounds like fun!"

"Oh yes, it will be. We want to give you a makeover and a whole new look!"

"You would do that?"

"YEA! Come on. We are meeting Parvati at the three Broomsticks in 20 minutes!"

******

"Ron, Harry did you seen Hermione," said Ginny watching the two boys play chess.

"Er- no, but I suppose she is in the library," said Ron without looking at Ginny. He was to into the chess game they were playing.

"No, I mean did you see her lately," said Ginny.

"Er- not since lunch," said Ron sounding rather annoyed.

"Well, I suggest you take a good look at her at dinner," said Ginny walking out of the room giggling uncontrollably. 

"I wonder what was so funny," said Harry. 

"I suppose we will find out soon," said Ron looking at the time. "It's time for dinner."

Harry and Ron started to walk through the hall to dinner when then they overheard Malfoy and his friends talking. They tried to spy but the only thing they heard was how hot Hermione looked. "What the bloody hell," said Ron, "were they just saying-"

"I don't know. Let's just go see Hermione," suggested Harry pulling Ron towards the Great Hall. They walked towards the table and Hermione turned towards them. Harry's jaw literally dropped open and Ron looked like he had just been petrified.

"Hermione, you look so err…" said Harry searching for the right words. He looked at Hermione. She was wearing a new robe, clear lip gloss, eye-liner, and mascara. Her nails were painted to match her robe. Her hair was no longer thick and frizzy but was a soft honey-brown color with bouncy curls lying on her shoulders. "Gorgeous," he said finally.

"You really like it," said Hermione blushing. Lavender and Parvati did it for me at Hogsmeade. They also taught me a few basic spells to get my hair like this. We also found a bunch of robes on sale at this new store," said Hermione--her eyes sparkling with excitement.

"You look so good," said Lavender coming over. 

******

Draco was trying to forget about the dumb dare. After all, he didn't want to even pretend that he would go out with a mudblood. He had his reputation to protect. He sat down at the Slytherin table for dinner and stared at Hermione. She looked completely different now. _She looks so beautiful in those robes._ Draco watched as she twirled her hair mindlessly around her fingers, piling it on top of her head and then letting it fall about her shoulders. _DAMN! SHE'S A FILTHY MUDBLOOD! Why in bloody hell am I even thinking about her!_

"Hello, my Dracy-poo," said Pansy approaching Draco.

"Pansy, I don't feel good I'm going to bed," said Draco trying to avoid talking to her. He didn't feel like having her beg for some kisses tonight.

"Oh, is Draco not feeling well? Let me walk you to your room."

"I think I know my way," said Draco sarcastically as he pushed back his chair and headed straight for the door.


	2. Chapter Two

**Disclaimer**: These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling

*****

Hermione awoke the next morning. _There is an awful lot of chatter going on in the halls_. She quickly remembered today was they day when they choose two Hogwarts representative to go to France for two days. She hoped she would get picked to represent Hogwarts. Hermione had handed in her paper last night along with every other 6 year student which included basically all of the students. It then hit her. The two students must have been chosen. _That's why there is so much noise outside! They said the results would be up on the common room doors. _

Hermione quickly put on her robe, got together all her homework, and school books she would need that day. Unless, if Hermione got picked. Their wouldn't be any class for the two Hogwarts representatives. They would get to pack all day and attend some meetings about what exactly they were going to be doing in France with the students from another school. 

As soon as Hermione opened the door she spotted student all over the place. She quickly scanned the hall for her friends Ron, Harry, Ginny, or even Lavender. She found Ron and Harry in the crowd trying to push their way towards the list. Hermione pushed and finally got to where Ron and Harry were standing. "Hey Hermione," greeted Ron.

"Have you seen the list yet?" said Harry sounding nervous as if he didn't really want to know the answer.

"No I haven't… I just spotted you guyz in the crowd and pushed my way through."

"Er-" said Ron, "Your hair looks really good today Hermione."

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione blushing.

Finally, the three managed to get close enough to the list on the Gryffindor wall.

"Hermione you were chosen," said Ron sounding very excited for her.

"Oh my I don't believe it!" said Hermione, "Who else got in?"

Harry looked back at the list and looked at Hermione and Ron. "Malfoy," he spat.

"WHAT?" said Ron.

"Malfoy was the other representative from Hogwarts Ron," Harry said in a worried voice, "Hermione you can't go. Not with Malfoy. You know what he could do to you and it's not worth it."

"If it isn't POTTY, his side sick WEASLEY, and know-it-all GRANGER," came the unpleasant cruel voice of Draco. "Looks like Dumbledore's golden boy didn't get chosen to represent Hogwarts."

"Don't call him that!" said Hermione.

"Er- Draco?" said Crabbe who was standing right behind Draco. 

"Not now-" started Draco who was interrupted by Goyle screaming, "GRANGER was also chosen!"

"Their must be some mistake," said Malfoy turning to Goyle he couldn't believe that Hogwarts was sending a Muggle-born witch... a filthy mudblood as a representative of the school. Malfoy grabbed Crabbe and Goyle away leaving Hermione Ron and Harry alone in the hallways.

The three friends just stared at one another for a minute in complete silence. Finally Hermione spoke, "I suppose it will be okay because we have to have a chaperon their. Malfoy will just leave me alone and ignore me."

"Are you kiddin' me," started Ron, "of course he will leave you alone! He knows that if he even tried to hex you when he came back we'd be right there to hex him back 10 times as bad!"

Harry started laughing so hard tears streamed down his face. 

*****

Hermione had spent the whole day packing. Actually, the packing only took a little more than an hour. It was the meeting she had to attend that took up a good part of her evening. Professor Dumbledore and Professor Minerva McGonagall called in the two representatives in for a meeting right before dinner. They were stunned at what the Professor McGonagall told them. As representative as Hogwarts they would have to behave in a certain way. But, what most surprised the two representatives was when the Professor announced they would be traveling by a muggle train. 

"What?" said Draco uneasy about the fact that non-wizards would be sitting by him on the long journey to France.

"Don't worry we got a separate compartment for you two," said Professor McGonagall pointing at Hermione and Draco. "And of course one for myself Professor Flitwick who be your chaperons.

"Professor why not use a portkey?" said Hermione also not crazy about the idea on going on a normal train with muggles.

"Portkeys are very unreliable over such long distances and with lots of luggage we don't want any problems," said Dumbledore. 

*****

The rest of the day and at mealtime Draco tried to forget about Granger and that she would be alone stuck with him for the majority of the trip. All of his fellow Slytherins sensed his pain. He was in a really bad mood and defiantly not in the mood for Pansy right now. But, when he looked at Pansy he became happy. She had a way of making Draco forget anything that was bothering him. 

"Oh Draco I don't believe they choose to send _her _with you."

"I know-"

"And the thought of you spending a few hours on the train compartment with her!" Pansy said.

"I know-"

"And it's just so bad with her being a MUDBLOOD. Just being with her is like practically social suicide!" 

"I KNOW PANSY!" Draco screamed. "I know," he repeated more softly. I just don't feel like being reminded every second of the rest of my Granger-free day."

*****

"Hermione ill write you," said Harry as Hermione grabbed Harry and gave him a long hug. She then looked at Ron and gave him a hug too.

"Oh I wish it was one of you who were going to France!" said Hermione looking at both of her best friends.

Hermione felt a TAP on her shoulder. "Hermione it's time to go," said Dumbledore.

*****

Hermione found the compartment in where Malfoy was sitting. She knew this was going to be a very long trip…. 

A/N okay plez read and review this is my first ever fan-fic. Hope you like it! I can't stop writing so chapters will be updated constantly (which is a good thing) thanks so much! Its going to be a very long bumpy ride.


	3. Chapter Three

**Disclaimer**: These stories are based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling

*****

Hermione and Draco got changed before they went into the train. They couldn't draw any attention to themselves so they were wearing muggle clothes. Hermione looked at Draco sleeping. He looked so peaceful. He was much taller than she remembered and his hair was slicked back. His body looked more developed and the sun bleached his hair pale blond. _Hermione stop it! This is MALFOY you're talking about. I guess the heat in here is really getting to me._

Hermione spent the next hour reviewing her notes. She was startled when she heard Malfoys deep voice, "Granger don't you study enough?"

"I have nothing better to do," said Hermione not looking once at Malfoy.

"Jeez, Granger if you want someone to talk to ill get a scar on my forehead then maybe we can-" 

"Malfoy for once in your life can you act normal!"

At this point Professor McGonagall entered the compartment. "You two better stop fighting! You are representing Hogwarts students. You two ought to be working on getting along," and with that remark the Professor left leaving Hermione and Draco in complete silence.

Hermione finally broke the silence, "Seeing that the only way we can get along is ignoring each other I'm going to study for the charms exam." Hermione started taking out her books and notes. All of a sudden she felt Draco sitting next to her. His warm breath was tickling her ear. "Malfoy you scared me what on bloody hell are you doing?"

"I'm copying your notes what does it look like I'm doing," he answered in his know-it-all-voice. 

"But, I already have to tutor you-" she stopped. This was the first time she was bringing up the task to Draco's face.

"You know for someone so smart you really are clueless Granger," Draco said, "You don't think I really want to spend an hour a week when we return being tutored by a know-it-all mudblood do you?"

"ER-" she started but Draco kept talking, "I know your disappointed seeing how I'm devilishly handsome and all that but-"

"Malfoy don't flatter yourself!" said Hermione pulling the notes to her chest, "I wasn't planning on wasting my time helping an arrogant self-centered-"

"Relax, Granger, relax don't get your knickers in a twist," he said as he closed his eyes and drifted to sleep.

*****

Draco finally awoke. He was laying on Hermione, his head on her shoulder. He quickly sat up. Hermione was asleep. _She smells so good and… DRACO WHAT ARE YOU THINKING! _

Draco watched as Hermione awoke. "Sleep Good?" he asked. _Since I'm going to be stuck with Granger for so long might as well try to get along._

"Er- I guess" said Hermione yawning. She tossed her curly hair over her shoulder and looked through her bag.

"You aren't studying again are you?" 

"I 'pose so after all we are taki-" started Hermione but Draco interrupted her.

"You really shouldn't think about exams so much its so bloody annoying can't you just enjoy a break."

"Of course I can… and I don't only think about exams!" said Hermione.

"Right-"

"So its better to spend your time thinking about people like Pansy is it?"

"Not Pansy I would never think about her-"

"Do you mean that Mr. Malfoy doesn't like Pansy?" said Hermione sarcastically. "I thought you'd enjoy her company every so often to get a few laughs. Oh Draco don't you like my new robes? They come all the way from Sweden," said Hermione in a voice that sounded to similar to Pansy's.

Draco started to laugh, "You know Granger you sound just like her."

Hermione looked at Draco. She had never seen him laugh before, she only witnessed smirks. His appearance seemed to changed so quickly. He looked warm and lighthearted.

Hermione looked out the window and quickly turned around. She felt sick. They were so up high. She could feel her face pale.

Draco noticed right away, "Your scared of heights aren't you Granger?"

"I er...well yea I am," said Hermione. "I don't feel so good."

"Needless to say you don't look so good either."

Hermione shot him a look. "Here," said Draco handing her a pill. "Take these."

"What are they?" she asked curiously remembering what Harry and Ron said about being careful.

"Jeez, Granger they are just to make you feel better calm down."

"Er...thank you," said Hermione taking the pills. She was surprised that she was feeling better already. "Where did you learn to-"

"You aren't the only wizard who knows magic you know," he said.

"I know Draco," she replied.

_Did she just call me Draco? _

"You called me Draco?" he asked.

"Yeah well we should get used to calling each other by our first names you know. I mean we don't want the other students to think we didn't get along."

"Your right Gran- Hermione," he said. _It feels so weird calling her by her first name._

*****

A/N – okay this chapter is pretty short but the next chapter is really really long! I already started it and it should be up soon. Please R&R. Pease remember I'm looking for a beta still so please stick with me I know there is probably many spelling/grammatical errors (if you find any please email them to rebecsy@aol.com). If you want to be my Beta please email me! Thanks! Also, thank you to all my reviewers you all are the best!


	4. Chapter Four

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

*********

The trip came to an end sooner than Hermione expected. She was surprised at how different Malfoy was out of Hogwarts. They were talking about school when a loud voice came on the loud speaker, "We will arrive shortly. Please gather your belongings."

"Well Gra-Hermione I better go get my stuff from the compartment," said Draco pointing to where his stuff was.

"Er-right," Hermione replied. _I can't believe it! This trip seemed so short! Only a few days left of Malfoy. _But inside her head a voice told her _but... is two days long enough? _Hermione froze. What was she thinking? _Of course a few days are enough! I'm going to be sick of Malfoy in no time! Hermione was so caught up in her thoughts that only when all her clothes and books had fallen from the top compartment did she snap back to reality. _

"Oh this is just great!" said Hermione stomping her foot on the ground.

Professor McGonagall, who had just seen what happened said, "Well Draco be a young man and help her out."

"Er- of course professor," said Draco shooting Hermione a dirty look. Only when Professor McGonagall had left did Draco say quietly under his breath, "It's hard enough being nice to her… why do I have to help her out too? Dumb mudblood… she isn't even smart enough to remember to close a bag."

"I didn't ask for your help Malfoy," said Hermione overhearing him. She quickly stuffed the last of her clothes into her bag and stormed out of the train without taking another look at Malfoy. 

*********

Hermione, clutching her bags was amazed at how beautiful the hotel was. She stared at the marble floor and light walls. She walked in standing by Professor McGonagall trying not to look at Malfoy. _Hermione did you really think this was going to be easy…spending a few days with a MALFOY? _No, said Hermione. 

"What was that Hermione?" said Professor Flitwick.

"Err-nothing," she replied not realizing she had spoken outloud.

Professor Flitwick was leading them into a strange square box. Draco let out a gasp when the doors shut. Hermione watched as the professor clicked floor 2. Then out of no where the door opened and people walked in. "Not a word," said Professor Flitwick very quietly staring at Draco's shocked face. The muggles kept staring at them. The door opened once more and Professor McGonagall pushed them outside into a long hall with many rooms. "No talking," said Professor McGonagall. 

Finally, they reached the room at the end of the hall to left. Professor Flitwick took out a shiny gold key and opened the door. "Come inside," she said turning the knob of the door.

As soon as the door opened Professor Flitwick shut it and locked it behind her. 

"Professor where are we?" Hermione demanded, "We couldn't possibly be in France. The trip was too short and this is a-"

"I am sorry," said Professor McGonagall staring at the two students, "but Dumbledore said it would be best if we didn't tell you at the meeting-"

"Do you mean to tell me that-" started Draco but Professor McGonagall continued as if she didn't hear him speak at all.

"You aren't meeting any students from the Durmstrang Wizarding School and we aren't in France. We are in a town called New York. The purpose of the trip was so you two could learn about muggles and their lives. You will live among them for the next two days. You aren't to mention anything about Hogwarts or magic. Your new names are Ashley and John."

"You don't mean to tell me that I'm to spend _my_ time with _muggles!"_ said Draco looking rather surprised at the information the professor just told them.

"Yes I do. The other Hogwarts students will find out about the 'real' trip later today around dinner I suppose."

"Oh and Professor McGonagall they don't know about the report either," said Professor Flitwick quickly.

"Ah yes of course. Well, when you two arrive back at Hogwarts you must give a presentation about what you learned."

_Well at least everyone is learning something educational from this._

"This is so bloody dumb! When my father hears about this the ministry-"

"This Ministry of Magic are well aware of this trip," said Professor Flitwick, "we are in the room across from you if you need anything." With that both teachers left the room leaving the two students confused staring at one another.

*********

 "They should have told us," said Hermione.

"I know I bet RONALD WEASLEY would have wanted to come. Knowing how his father loves that-"

"Malfoy don't talk..."

"Jeez Granger, I'm sorry to talk about your boyfriend like that!"

"He is not my boyfriend!" said Hermione getting very frustrated. 

"Of course I forgot. POTTY is your boyfriend."

"Shut up MALFOY! Harry is not my boyfriend either!"

"Oh Granger can't seem to get the attention of the famous Potter? 

"That's it! I'm going out," said Hermione grabbing a knapsack and packing it with a few things.

"Out their?" said Draco, "This place is crawling with… muggles."

"I never thought I'd see the day where Mr. Brave was _scared _of something," said Hermione.

"Scared… us Malfoys aren't scared of anything!" said Draco watching her pack with his icy blue eyes.

*********

Hermione hadn't gone out after all. Professor McGonagall had told them to stay inside and unpack for a bit. She also made it very clear that they weren't allowed to use any magic no matter what. _I wonder where that know-it-all is now._

Draco walked over to the room and saw Hermione doing homework.

"You are a know-it-all Mudblood with a sickening penchant for schoolwork GRANGER," he said and walked out of the room. He stopped and looked back at Hermione. _She looks so much better now with her hair like that. Draco stared at Hermione in her muggle clothes. She was wearing blue jeans and a pink tank top. _Wow who knew that body was under all those robes... WHAT THE BLOODY HELL! DID I JUST SAY I LIKED GRANGERS BODY? I really need to get some air. Just a minute outside wont hurt me. Besides McGonagall did say we could go outside when we finished unpacking.__

Draco lost track of time outside of the room. He had stopped by a room in which he heard the muggles call the game room. Inside he found lots of games waiting to be played. He reached in his pocket and was surprised to see a bag filled with Muggle coins. He took out a small bronze one and stuffed it into the machine. 

"It cost a quarter," said a muggle girl staring at him.

"A quarter what the bloody hell is that?" he said. _ What the bloody hell is she doing talking to me?_

"Don't play dumb," she said getting closer to him. "Are you around here?"

"No," he said a little too instantly.

"Where then?" the blonde girl asked leaning against the wall, only inches from Draco. He could smell her breath she was so close.

"Er- France" he said remembering that was where they were _supposed _to go.__

"I'm Beth," she said, "You're so mysterious. Tell me your name."

"I better go," he said running out of the room. _I hate muggles! They are so clueless._ Draco walked back to the room and opened the door with his key. He looked around the small room. Hermione was no where to be found. _Where is that girl! _He looked on the table. Hermione's knapsack was gone.

*********

A/N- okay I know this chapter was a little different. But, I really liked it! The next chapter(s) will have more HR/DR action in it. Also sorry to leave you at a cliffhanger but I had to end the chapter somewhere!

PLEASE REVIEW! It means so much to me! I want to thank all of my current reviewers! You guys are the ones who keep me writing!


	5. Chapter Five

*****

Draco quickly packed up some things and placed them into a knapsack. _I'm going to find out were Granger is! Draco opened the door and went into the elevator. Inside were tons of muggles. __Ignore them Draco, don't talk. DAMN why are they all staring at me? Draco looked down at what he was wearing wondering what was attracting all of the muggles attention. After all he would be perfectly happy with NO attention from any muggle. __Nope nothing is wrong just wearing a robe and... DAMN I forgot to put back on the muggle clothes before I left. Draco quickly got back to the hallway and took out his key. He opened the door to find Hermione sitting down on a big blue chair reading a book._

"Where were you?" Draco demanded.

"Out," replied Hermione simply.

"Out where?"

"Why do you care Malfoy?"

"I don't care!" said Draco throwing the knapsack to the floor. He went into a bedroom and slammed the door.

*****

Hermione was enjoying herself. She had met a friend already and now was on the couch reading a good book. Malfoy was gone doing his own things and she didn't seem to mind one bit. All of a sudden she heard a knock on the door. Hermione peered into the bedroom and saw Draco wasn't in the room. "Open it yourself! You got a key!" she said thinking it was Draco at the door.

"Ashley it's me Melinda?" said the girly voice of her friend. 

Hermione rushed to the door and opened it, "Oh Melinda I'm sorry I thought you were someone else!"

"I figured that," she said, "Remember how I told you that my parents were at a workshop across the street?"

"Err…yeah I do" said Hermione.

"Well guess who else is here?"

"I don't know tell me!" said Hermione.

"The guy who I have a crush on, Joe…"

"Oh yes you were telling me about him before!"

"Well a bunch of kids are having a party tonight. A boy/girl party and I think we should both go."

"A boy/girl party?" said Hermione very confused.

"You know spin the bottle, truth or dare…" Melinda looked at Hermione and saw her lost face, "Well kissing games between guys and girls. I could get Joe and kiss him. Oh ill explain to you how it works on the way to the store."

"You mean I can come with you shopping?"

"Of course we need club clothes and makeup after all we want to look the prettiest right?"

"Of course, this is going to be so much fun! Let's go!"

Hermione and Melinda went out of the room chatting away like they had known each other for years. Draco meanwhile emerged from the bathroom. _So there is a wild side to Granger? How come I want invited. No one doesn't include me! I better get to know some muggles after all maybe this party might not be such a bad idea._

*****

Hermione came back with a new dress she had bought along with matching shoes and makeup. She agreed to meet Melinda outside the lobby at 9 when the party started. She opened the door. She spotted Draco in his bedroom but walked right passed him to the bathroom and closed the door. She put on the dress and applied her makeup. She had gotten her hair done with Melinda. She stared at herself in the mirror. She was wearing a short black tank top sparkly dress. Hermione laughed thinking about what Harry and Ron would say if they were here. Hermione opened the bathroom door and walked into the bedroom. Draco stared at her … his mouth was hanging open.

*****

Draco heard Granger walk into the bathroom but he didn't bother to look up. He was staring at himself in the mirror wondering if he looked like a muggle when she walked out. He looked at her. _GRANGER looks so good! Her hair and makeup make her look so….DRACO STOP!_

"Ashley you look nice," he said before he could stop himself.

"Thank you John," she answered giggling.

"Do you think I pass as a muggle?" he said turning around for her.

"Oh yes I've seen a lot of muggle guys wear stuff like that." But, she had to admit no one wore them as well as Draco. _What's the matter with me? Why am I getting all girly over him? I'm acting just like Lavendar Brown!_

"Look Hermione we should try to get along after all we have to work together," he said and then walked out of the room quickly yelling "see you at the party" before slamming the door behind him.

_How does he know about the party? Is he going to be their too. Hermione couldn't stop thinking about Draco. Although in school he was so arrogant out of Hogwarts she saw a new side to him. NO I Don't! He is the same old MALFOY. What's wrong with me today?_ Hermione glanced at the clock. _Oh no! I'm going to be late! She took a final glance at herself in the mirror and ran out the door._

*****

Draco was already at the party with other boys .He was drinking and eating and having a pretty good time. 

"John did you see that girl walk in?"

"Which one?" said Draco looking over at the girls.

"That one," he said pointed right at Hermione. "She is so beautiful!"

_I know she is. Look at her she is the prettiest girl here._

"Attention everyone," said a guy who seemed to be the host of the party. "It is time for spin the bottle. Everyone sit in a circle boy girl boy girl. You spin the bottle and whoever you get you must kiss them… on the lips. If you want to play come over here."

Everyone went over. Not one kid wasn't playing. Draco was waiting for it to land on him. _I'm not nervous I have kissed tons of girls before. What's one more?_

*****

Hermione didn't know why she was playing. Everyone else was and Melinda practically dragged her to the circle. Its okay it's just kissing was what Melinda had told her before sitting down. _I must be the only girl who has never been kissed here. I hope I don't get picked. _Hermione glanced over at Draco. He ran his fingers through his hair in an easygoing relaxed way. _Well he doesn't seem nervous. _

She quickly turned her attention back to the game. She looked. Draco was just chosen. She watched as the girl walked over and kissed him. Now it was Draco's turn to spin the bottle. 

He twisted the bottle. It spun faster and then started to slow down. It stopped and was pointing at no one other than Hermione. 

"John you must kiss Ashley!" 

A/N- Thanks so much to all the reviewers out their! You gave me so many good reviews for chap. 4 and I really appreciate it. This chapter was to get things going along. The next chapter has a lot more action to it. Please review this chapter and tell me how you like it! Thanks to all my reviews again!!


	6. Chapter Six

A/N – Omg! Thanks everyone! I went from 24 reviews to 60 reviews! This is so amazing. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter!

*****

As soon as Hermione heard the words kiss and Draco she felt as if she had just received a big fat D on a test. _Anyone but him! What am I going to do?_

Draco stood up and approached Hermione. She got to her feet and started walking towards him. _I can't believe, I Hermione Granger, am kissing a Malfoy. At least Harry and Ron aren't here._

Hermione stopped a few feet away from Draco, and he walked towards her. He leaned forwards and whispered, "I would never let a filthy Mudblood kiss me but I don't want to make a scene and seeing how no one here would understand ill make it easy for you if you make it easy for me."

Hermione nodded in agreement and said, "Ok…so umm I… I guess that err," she stammered.

"You have never kissed a guy before, have you?" said Malfoy smirking. 

"Yes I- well…no," Hermione said quietly looking to the ground. _This is the most uncomfortable conversation I have had with Malfoy in 6 years!_

"Why am I not surprised? Who would want to be kissed by someone like you?" he said putting his hands in his pocket.

"I would!" said a couple of guys staring at Hermione.

Hermione smiled and shot a glance at Melinda. She smiled back and Hermione quickly turned back to Draco.

*****

Draco couldn't believe what he was hearing. Every guy in the room but him seemed to want to kiss Hermione, filthy, mudblood, know-it-all Hermione. _If they knew who she really was they wouldn't dream of kissing her! _

"Come on mate! Don't keep the lady waiting. If you don't want to kiss ill be happy too," said a tall brown-haired guy staring at them.

All of a sudden, Draco, annoyed with everyone's behavior, took his hands out of his pockets and pulled her closer to him. _I can't believe I'm doing this!_

Hermione gasped as Draco yanked her forwards. She stood up on her toes as high as she could looking up at the tall blonde boy.

Malfoy leaned down and kissed her briefly- maybe only a second or two- but during that time Malfoy felt something he had never felt before. He wasn't sure, but he thought that it could be that after kissing Hermione Granger, he had a crush on her. When he realized what had just gone through his mind, he pulled away from her immediately. They stood there for a few moments, staring deep into each other's eyes.

Malfoy let go of Hermione, took a few steps backwards, and quickly walked back to the circle. 

*****

Hermione walked back towards the circle her head spinning. She was dumbfounded. _What just happened? Did I just enjoy the fact that Malfoy was kissing me? She suddenly felt all eyes on her. __Can everyone tell how nervous I was? Why are they all staring! It's impolite to stare. _

"Spin already!" shouted a couple of girls eager to continue the game.

Hermione looked at Melinda for help. Melinda quickly said, "Ashley since you were picked its your turn to spin." 

Hermione smiled at Melinda and began to panic. _I completely forgot that if you were chosen it was your turn! I guess I was too nervous about kissing Malfoy. _She took the bottle in her hand and gave it a small spin. It finally stopped and was pointing at a tall brown-haired kid. It was the same boy who was said he would kiss her if Draco didn't want too. Hermione swallowed nervously as she approached the boy. _I wish I didn't have to do this again. So much is already on my mind! She leaned towards him and gave him a brief distracted kiss on the lips. She then walked back to her spot hoping that was the last time she would have to stand up._

The game continued for another 10 minutes and lucky for Hermione she wasn't chosen again. Finally, after what seemed like eternity a girl announced that the game was over. Hermione quickly got up and headed to Melinda.

"Oh Hermione you are so lucky!" Melinda said.

"Lucky?" said Hermione looking at Melinda.

"Yes, you got to kiss that guy who you have a crush on! I didn't even get Joe!" 

"Wait one minute. What guy?" said Hermione confused. _I don't have a crush on anyone here. _

"You know Ash! The tall blonde haired kid umm... John," Melinda said.

"Are you kidding I don't have a crush on him!!" said Hermione in protest. _How on bloody hell would she think I have a crush on him! What is wrong with her?_

"Oh come on. I saw the way that you stared at him after you two kissed! Don't worry I think he likes you too." 

Hermione froze. _Oh no! I didn't mean too… I don't like him…he definitely doesn't like me either._ Hermione's mind raced. "I do not have a crush on Draco Malfoy!" she finally said very frustrated. All she wanted right now was to go home. 

"What? Draca Malloy who the hell-" Melinda started but Hermione quickly interrupted her.

"Oh it's a saying that the ancient Romans used," said Hermione quickly realizing she almost gave away their 'identity'.

"Sure Ash, whatever you say," said Melinda looking at Hermione as if she grew an extra arm, "well admit it! I know you like him. Come on… I won't tell anyone!"

"Alright I do," said Hermione giving up. _I can't explain it to her she wouldn't understand. It's not as if I really like him._ But deep inside her Hermione knew that perhaps, just maybe this wasn't such a lie after all. 

All of a sudden a tall handsome boy approached the two girls. "Melinda can I have this dance?" he said taking her arm.

"Oh Hermione I'm going to go dance with Joe," she said turning around smiling and Hermione. 

Hermione remembered Joe was the kid who Melinda was crazy for so she nodded. _This is the perfect time for me to get away. I really want to go back to the room._

Melinda walked to the dance floor with Joe and Hermione sat down for a bit to eat. She then got up and was heading out the door when the tall brown-haired started to walk after her. It was the same kid who she had to kiss. He tapped Hermione on the shoulder. Hermione gasped and turned around.

"I didn't mean to scare you I'm Robert," he said.

"Hi I am-" Hermione started but Robert finished the sentence for her.

"You are the most beautiful girl here and I want to be your date tonight," he said taking her arm and kissing her hand.   
Hermione didn't like this kid one bit. She pulled in her arm and said, "Id love to but I'm on my way out."

"No you aren't" he said firmly, "No one walks away from me. If I ask you to dance you dance."

A/N- Another cliffy hehe. I already wrote the next chapter but ill wait a bit before I put it up. Please review. I hope you all liked the chapter! Again I'm thanking all my reviewers. At the end of the story I will give individual thanks to everyone. I'm not sure how long this fic will be yet. As long as it takes I guess.  –becca


	7. Chapter Seven

A/N – yay! I have 98 reviews. I can't wait to break 100! This chapter is pretty eventful if you ask me. Hope you guys all like it! 

*****

"No you aren't" he said firmly, "No one walks away from me. If I ask you to dance you dance."

Hermione froze as Robert grabbed her arm and dragged her onto the dance floor.

"Want to dance," he asked staring at Hermione.

"Why ask? It seems you already made up your mind," said Hermione sarcastically. Hermione couldn't help but feel worried. She knew this guy was bad news and kept wishing someone would come to save her. Her mind kept wishing Harry was here or even Ron. Then she wondered about Malfoy. _No he won't come he wont even notice that I'm gone._

They started to dance. Robert kept staring at Hermione in a way that made her feel uncomfortable. She tried to escape but his grip on her was too tight. After a while of struggling to break free Hermione gave up and sighed.

"It seems she learned fast," he said very quietly but, yet just loud enough for Hermione to make out the words.

Robert placed a hand against Hermione's cheek. She was very warm and her cheeks were flushed. Her skin seemed so soft.

Hermione's heart began to race nervously. She took his hand off her cheek and said, "Please, let's just dance."

Robert ignored the sound of her innocent voice and started to move his hand from her back downwards. 

"No Robert stop!" she said loudly while squirming to break away from him. A few faces looked over and Hermione's face lit up with hope. Certainly someone would help her. Hermione let out another NO, this one louder and more clear than the one before but, as soon as their faces met with Roberts they turned back to their dance partner and continued dancing.

"Let's go somewhere a little more comfortable," her whispered into her ear. He tried to drag her but Hermione's feet seemed planted into the ground. _I'm not going to move. __Stay strong Hermione. Don't let him win. But, he did win. Robert managed to pick up Hermione and walk out with her even with her attempts to break free. Out loud he kept saying Hermione was drunk and he would take her home to avoid any suspicious glances his way. Hermione started to weep. She felt so week and defenseless. Robert brought her to a hall way and put her up against the wall. He pulled her into him touching his lips to her mouth. He could hardly control the moan that wanted to escape from his lips. He kissed her harder as the seconds went by. The feeling of their bodies pressed together. "Please stop," Hermione said. Yet Robert kept going. He started to pull down Hermione's dress._

*****

Meanwhile Draco was in the bathroom. He was staring in the mirror at his reflection fixing his hair. Finally, he was satisfied with his appearance. He stepped out of the bathroom door and felt the beat of the loud music playing instantly. Draco tried to forget about kissing Hermione. Whenever the thought came into his mind her tried to push it back but kept remembering 'the' kiss. _What the bloody hell is wrong with me? What if she tells someone? What if my father finds out? No, Hermione wouldn't tell anyone about this would she? Where is she anyway? _He glanced around the dance floor and felt relived not seeing her out their. _She's probably eating with that friend of hers Wait why the hell do I care if she is dancing with another bloke. I DON'T I don't care where she is or who she is with or anything about her. I never did and a dumb kiss won't change that._

Draco was getting so worked up he decided it would be best to leave and go back to the room. He wanted to be by himself. Alone. He stepped out of the back door feeling as if he needed the long walk. Almost immediately he heard loud ragged breaths. _Some people are having fun. _He continued walking ignoring the sounds. That is until he heard a small voice say, "No Robert stop." 

_That voice… it seems so familiar. Then it hit him. That voice belonged to Hermione. He ran toward the voices and saw that tall brown-haired kid pulling Hermione's dress down, kissing her body all over.  "Stop right their!" he said. _

Robert turned around and said, "Get lost! Get your own girl. This one is mine for the night. You may have her when I'm done with her."

Draco ran up and punched him. Robert's body feel to the ground with a loud bang that echoed through the halls.

Draco approached Hermione. He gave her a hug and said, "Don't worry its going to be okay. I'm here now." Draco pushed Hermione's hair out of her face and stood their trying to comfort her.

*****

All of a sudden a couple of boys came up to Robert. Without thinking Draco pulled Hermione to the floor in the corner of the hall. They both sat their quietly watching. Robert was lying on the floor in pain. "Robert what the hell happened," a tall, very muscular boy asked.

"Where's the girl," another asked.

"I had her here as planned. Then a guy, that tall blonde haired kid, came and ruined everything!"

"She was perfect too," said a guy looking up at the ceiling. 

"Mark…what the hell. We aren't giving up! We will find her again and when we do its pay back time."

Robert who seemed to be thinking deeply said, "But, before that we gotta get rid of that blonde boy. He can't mess anything up or find anything out about the rest of the plan."

"When I see him I'm going to beat him up so bad he will wish he was dead!"

"Let's go we have work to do," said Robert getting up to his feet. They all walked away. 

*****

Hermione looked at Draco. _He saved me._ Hermione had a terrible headache. Her head was pounding and she looked frightened and scared at the same time. They stared at each other for a couple of seconds and then Hermione spoke, "thank you."

He stared at her and said, "Hermione everything will work out just fine. No one will ever hurt you again. I will make sure of it."

Hermione's eyes were filled with tears, "Bu... but you… you heard…them…they…they won't give up."

Her mind was racing. _Draco Malfoy just saved me. He is acting so different than usual. But, now he's going to get hurt. It's my entire fault too. Why the hell did I even go to this dumb party? _

Draco stood up and helped Hermione do the same. He could see the cuts and bruises and knew Hermione was hurt. _I'm doing the right thing._

Without thinking Draco cupped Hermione's face into his hands and he pulled her towards him. He placed his mouth against hers and tasted the sweetness of her mouth. She was very warm and inviting and he could feel the curves of her body pressing against him. When the kiss ended Draco held Hermione's arm and the walked back up to the room. 

Both of them were very confused. They both had tons of worries and concerns that filled up their minds. But, for the next couple of minutes everything seemed okay. As soon as they reached the room Hermione said thank you again to Draco and headed towards her bed. She plopped down and feel into a deep sleep.

A/N- Thanks so much to my many reviewers. You guys are so great. I live on your reviews lol. I think I might have found a BETA reader so I will become better at my spelling/grammar in the next chapters.


	8. Chapter Eight

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

*****

Hermione awoke the next morning. She tried to pick up her head but it felt so heavy so she lied back down again recalling the events of the previous night. It all seemed so unreal. Robert and Draco…especially Draco. Wasn't he the Slytherin prince who made her life a living hell thought-out her whole time at Hogwarts? The boy who called her mudblood. The boy who's father was no one other than Lucius Malfoy, the death eater. Nothing made sense. Nothing at all. Hermione closed her eyes. She felt weak and was scared. After all, Robert and his gangs were around _somewhere_. What made no sence also was why Dumbledore had made them come here to New York for a weekend? Did he really want them to just hang around? Dumpledore is a wise man he must have a reason. Why didn't the Ministry object? Nothing made sence to Hermione. _There is something wrong. Something is going on and I'm going to figure it out before it's too late. Hermione, deep in thought, was interrupted by a soft knock on her door. "Come in," she replied._

"How are you doing," he asked looking at her with concerned eyes.

"Fine," Hermione said lying. 

"About last night…" Hermione said staring into his icy blue eyes.

"I'm glad your okay and I went to security to give a well….a… description of Robert so you will be ok," said Draco looking away.

"Thanks but about what happened after…"

"Well I'm going out ill see you later Gran-Hermione," said Draco and walked out of the room. Hermione heard the door shut. Just when she was about to go back to bed she heard the phone ring and was forced to get out of bed. It was Melinda. She had invited Hermione to go to an art museum with her. The only thing was she was going with her new boyfriend, Joe. The only reason why Hermione actually agreed was because Melina reassured her she would bring a friend. Hermione's thoughts immediately turned back to Draco when she hung up the phone. How can he just act like nothing's happened, she wondered irritably. I kissed him. He kissed me. We kissed each other. And I liked it? Her head was spinning. _Also whenever I tried to bring up the subject he changed it! Well, if he thinks I'm just going to sit here and wait for him he is wrong! He has made it clear I'm the last person if he wants to talk to. If he is going to act like a stupid prat, that's his problem!_

*****

Draco walked down the hall and stopped to sit. He needed to think. _Well I have fallen for her. I, Draco Malfoy fell for Hermione Granger_. I just got to forget about her_. __Ill__ spend as much time away from her as possible. Then soon we will be back at Hogwarts. After all I have my reputation to protect and my family name to live up to._

A big smirk came to his face when a bunch of girls crowded around his. _Well muggles will do for now._

_"_Hey," said a girl giggling. She had long blonde hair with highlights with wide blue eyes. She was wearing a spaghetti strap tank top and I short denim mini skirt. 

"Hey I'm John," he said looking at the beautiful girl. Yet, although she was stunning Draco didn't think so. It seemed as if after being with Hermione no girl would ever be good enough. _Damn Draco get a hold of yourself. You got a bunch of girls here who are crazy about you and your thinking of Hermione?_

_"_Want to accompany us to the museum?" said a dark haired girl smiling.

"Sure," replied Draco shrugging. _It's not like I have anything better to do._

*****

Surprisingly, Hermione was enjoying herself much more than she had expected. Henry was a tall boy with dark brown hair. Melinda had introduced them and when Melinda strolled off with Joe, Hermione did the same with Henry. At first she felt odd. After all, Hermione wasn't the girl who went around with boys everyday. Besides Harry and Ron that is. But, Hermione found it much easier than she expected. Henry was very nice and he knew the museum so he took Hermione to all the best exhibits and even filled in some historical background for her. After walking around for a little over an hour Henry said to her, "Want to get a bit to eat?"

Hermione's stomach grumbled very loudly, so, very embarrassed she answered, "That would be great!"

"Good. I know an amazing place right around the corner that we can walk to and then well meet up with Melinda and Joe."

"Okay," she said hearing her stomach once again. 

They were heading towards the door when Hermione suddenly realized something. "Er…Henry can I just stop by at the gift shop and get something for Harry and Ron?"

"Yes…certainly. Is Harry your… boyfriend?" he said looking rather disappointed.

"Harry… oh no! Were just friends!" she said studying his expression.

"Oh," he said trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. But, Hermione saw the relieved expression all over his face.

_I should make it fast. It's rude to keep him waiting. But what would they want? _Hermione quickly glanced around the small gift shop and finally agreed on two tee shirts. 

Hermione stepped up to the cash register. She handed the two tee shirts to the lady behind the counter. "That will be $34.50," she said ringing it up. Hermione looked into her backpack to find she was 10 dollars short. She began to panic. Then Henry place 10 dollars on the counter for her. She glanced up at him and said thanks, collected her bag and headed out towards the restaurant. 

"Let me take that for you it looks heavy," said Henry grabbing Hermione's knapsack. 

"Thanks," she replied starting to feel a little uncomfortable. Henry grabbed her hand and started to walk down the steps of the museum. Then out of the corner of her eye she spotted Draco standing their staring at her. Her quickly turned back to Henry and continued to walk without turning back in his direction.

*****

Draco, however, was having a lousy time. The girls seemed to become more and more interested in the dumb paintings and not him. That's when he spotted Hermione at the museum. _Hermione with a guy? Who the hell is he? Why the bloody hell is she spending her time with him?_ Draco peered over. Hermione was now walking out of the museum holding his hand. Draco felt very jealous. _How come Hermione is having no problem going on when I can't seem to get her off my mind? Damn Draco this is dumb. It was a bloody kiss. You've kissed many girls before! Besides she is a mud…a…well a _Gryffindor. For some reason Draco didn't have the heart to call her a mudblood. _Damn Draco! _He cursed again. _You've got a reputation! This is the way it has to be. You can't come back friends with her. Remember who she is. Remember who your father is. Lucius would never accept her._

"Johnny…come on lets go get a bite to eat. Just me and you. I'm starved. You're buying me lunch!"

_It would be best to stay away from Hermione. It will make it easier when I get back to Hogwarts. So I guess this girl can be a good distraction._

"Of course, where did you have in mind?" he said pushing the hair out of her face?"

"Well there is a totally romantic restaurant around the corner. Let's go their John," she said grabbing his hand and practically dragging him out of the door.

*****

Hermione had ordered Chicken Parm. and Henry had ordered the same. It was a pretty quiet meal and Hermione was beginning to feel uncomfortable. The restaurant was a very romantic one filled with couples of all ages. Their was a mini dance floor and romantic music playing in the background. The lighting was very dim too. The food on the other hand was amazing. Hermione was eating it, enjoying every bite.

"Good isn't it," he said indicating her food.

"Yeah it really is and the music is nice too," she replied.

Then she saw Draco with a blonde haired girl sit at the table besides them.

_Well it seems Draco found himself a new Pansy. _

Hermione tried to focus on Henry but the entire meal she kept looking over at Draco. Each look he gave her made her entire body tingle.

_Merlins Beard Hermione! Forget about him.  Forger about the way his strong arms were around you and how his blue eyes would look deeply into yours. I mean nothing good can come from this. But, if nothing good can come from it how come I just can't forget it? _"Excuse me," she said to Henry, "I'm going to go to the bathroom."

Hermione got up and headed to the bathroom. She just needed to get away from everything. Draco and Henry. She looked at herself in the mirror. Just two weeks ago she would never recognize the girl staring back at her. She had changed so much. Hermione smiled. She liked her new look it suited her perfectly. _Okay now, go back to Henry and forget about Draco. _Hermione stepped out of the bathroom into the little hall and bumped into Draco.

"Well you found yourself a new boyfriend eh?" said Draco staring at her.

"Not exactly but I see you have found a special someone too," she said trying hard not to stare into his eyes.

"Look Draco about that night," she started but Draco continued.

"I told you everything was taken care of. You'll be okay now Hermione don't worry anymore," he said still staring at her.

Hermione bit her lip nervously, "That's not what I was talking about." She couldn't look directly at him. "I meant what happened after you saved me."

Draco shifted uncomfortably from one foot to the other. For the first time in a long time he felt nervous and filled with emotions he couldn't control. They were all bottled up inside him and Hermione was the cause of all of them. He tried to stay focused and found a casual tone in which he replied, "Oh that. It was no big deal."

Hermione needed to talk about it. She couldn't stand it. It just all came out, "No big deal? Draco, we kissed! You and me. A Slytherin and a Gryffindor."

"I know what we did Granger," he said, "but it was just because of the previous events and adrenaline. It wasn't like it actually meant anything."

"How can you say all that? You kissed a Mudblood Draco, and I kissed…well….a son of a Death Eater."

"My father is not the son of a death eater. He is a well respected man."

"You kissed me first though," she said.

"Hey I didn't hear you protesting!" He replied. His anger was now growing.

"But..."

"Look it was a mistake okay? A mistake I am certain will _never happen again."_

"Well we agree on that one. So we can just…well… forget about it."

"Fine with me," he said. 

Hermione was felt frozen. She felt stuck in place. When she looked over at Draco he wasn't moving either.

"I mean this possible…it would never work."

"Exactly, I mean I have my reputation to protect too."

"So that's the way this is going to be!" Hermione said taken back by his last remark. She pushed him out of her way and walk back to her table even though she just wanted to walk straight back to the hotel.

Draco just stood their for a few moment thinking about what Hermione just said. He looked to the floor and said, "No Hermione. This is the way it _has to be."_

A/N- Yay! I broke 100 review thanks so much! I made this chapter extra long to celebrate! I worked really hard! And I think I improved a lot! Please review and tell me what you think! THANKS SO MUCH! 


	9. Chapter Nine

**DISCLAIMER:** This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling.

*****

Hermione hurried back towards the table, grabbed her bag, and marched right out of the restaurant. She left Henry sitting down at the table looking dumfounded, Draco staring at her in disbelief; as if Potter just stole the snitch from right under his nose, and the blonde haired girl staring at Draco as if he turned into a monster. 

Henry looked at Draco and knew immediately what was going on. He stood up from the soft blue chair, pushed it in, and headed over to him. 

"What the hell did you do to Ashley?" he demanded.

"Jonny, I can't believe you! Meeting other girls when you were supposed to be here with _me_! Stealing another charming boy's _date_?" shrieked the blonde haired girl.

Draco head was spinning. He turned to the girl, who now was practically in tears, and said, "Look, she isn't my date. I know her from school."

"Sure… if that's the best excuse you can come up with! I'm leaving!" The girl grabbed her purse and ran out of the restaurant with tears streaming from her eyes. Out of the corner of Draco's eyes he saw another guy approach her to ask what was wrong. Draco's mind kept racing.

"Let's take a walk," said Henry noticing Draco's confused expression.

"Err- yeah," said Draco looking at Henry. He wore glasses and had jet-black hair. It then hit Draco. This Henry was the muggle copy of Harry Potter. Draco watched as Henry went over to pay his bill. Draco went to do the same. _What's that bloke's last name? What did that girl say it was? Oh, yes. It's Palikinso. Wait, this bloke's initial's are HP. Harry Potter. No wonder Hermione likes him! He's just like the famous Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived. So, Granger just wanted to cozy up with the muggle version of Harry Potter. I guess on rare occasions even Gryffindors are known to make a keen observation or two. Draco had asked a girl about Henry when he had a free moment at the museum. She replied that he was the most perfect boy ever and was boring since he followed every single rule. __Oh come on! Nobody is perfect. At least Potter has a rule-breaking streak in him to keep him from being perfect. _

Draco walked outside. The cool breeze felt good against his face. Henry came over and they started to walk. _Draco__! Why the bloody hell are you walking around with this perfect copy of Potter? That's when it hit Draco. At that moment Draco knew exactly what he was doing in the middle of his day with this muggle version of the-boy-that-lived. _

"What the hell did you do to Ashley, John?" Henry said breaking the silence.

"Ever hear of talking? Is that a crime around here?" said Draco calmly.

"You must have done something to upset her," said Henry looking up at clear, bright sky.

"Didn't it ever hit you that maybe she just wanted an excuse to get away from you. Although I must say, using me to do it was a pretty pathetic excuse. The only reason that she might have liked you in the first place was because you're an exact copy of the famous Potter at Hog-our school."

"Look, I knew something was going on between you and Ashley and I must say it didn't take me much time to crack the case. After all I just met you and Ashley. I couldn't help but notice that she kept staring at you. But, you did the same and I saw the way you looked at her. I know you like her," said Henry with a triumph look. Henry studied Draco's face. He then continued, "Tell me more about this famous Potter."

Draco was impressed. _This four-faced prat should take more credit for his brains._ Draco smirked and continued, "Forget Potter." _Why the bloody hell am I doing this for? Do I really want to make this bloke jealous? Am I that much in love with Hermione? NO. But, I wonder who she would choose, me or this four-faced mold of Potter?_

Draco's eyes lit up as he ran his fingers through his smooth silk hair in an easygoing way. "Ashley is more in love with me than she will ever be with you."

"Ashley has told me that you two are enemies. I highly doubt she would have any crush on you."

"Would you want to bet on that?" said Draco. _This is going along just according to plan._

"What did you have in mind?" replied Henry. _I knew no kid could be too perfect. Everyone makes dumb choices._

"A bet. The first to get Granger to fall in love with wins," said Draco.

"This can't be too difficult. You're on," said Henry. Henry knew he had some competition. But, he loved Hermione the moment he saw her. That night at the party. Ever since he saw her face, he knew he wanted her. He had wanted her all along. He planned everything out perfectly. He planned out that Robert take Hermione in the hall and start to rape her only so he could come to her rescue. But, something screwed up his perfect plan. John had beat him to it and got their only seconds before he did. John rescued Ashley. Mike and Robert were hired and paid for their whole act. They were using Ashley to get money. She was their perfect way to get 100 dollars from Henry. Henry knew when John arrived he had to get Hermione fast. When he heard that Melinda was looking for someone to bring along for Ashley, Henry wasn't hesitant to volunteer. Now that this bet was made Henry knew he had to get Ashley to fall in love with him. He wanted her so badly plus he wanted to prove superiority to John. 

Draco looked at Henry and said, "We have until tonight." He turned around and walked away. Henry walked the opposite way.

*****

Hermione was walking. She didn't know were she was going she just went wherever her feet carried her. Hermione felt bad about leaving Henry alone but she felt as if she just needed to get away. She knew that her relationship with Malfoy went to the next level. _I thought I saw a change in him. But, I was wrong. Nobody can change from a stupid prat to a… Hermione stopped thinking. What had Malfoy become? __I thought their was a different side to him. A kind and caring side. I saw it the night he saved me. I felt it when he… Hermione stopped again. She knew what all this meant. Her heart would beat faster when he was near her. When he looked her way a warm tingly feeling went through her body. When they kissed the spark went off. _I was in love with that Malfoy. But, he is back to his arrogant self and the best thing to do is ignore him like planned. He has made it very clear I'm the last person he wants to talk to. It would just make it easier for when I get back to Hogwarts.__

Hermione finally stopped walking and reached the hotel. She walked inside to find two boys rushing to her both in different directions. Henry got to her first and said, "Ashley I've been looking everywhere."

"I'm sorry-" she started, thinking of how she could possibly find a way to explain why she ran away to Henry.

Henry placed a finger on her lips and said, "Shh… I know it has to do with that John boy. I don't need to hear it. Make it up to me and let me take you out now?"

Draco then came running up to Hermione. "Dr-John what do _you want?" said Hermione looking at him._

"Herm-Ashley I need to talk to you now," said Draco looking at Hermione's wide eyes.

"What?" she replied in an annoyed voice. I'm not going to let him get to me. He is just a stupid git.

"Alone."

_He finally realized I exist when I'm with someone else. _"I'm sorry John but I'm on my way out with Henry."

Henry smiled at Draco as he grabbed her hand and gave John a triumph look.

Then Draco turned to Hermione and whispered in her ear, "He reminds you of Potter. Too bad he is missing the scar to prove his-"

Hermione pulled back and said, "Harry doesn't need to prove anything to anyone, because, scar or no scar, he will _always_ be a better man than you. And you know it."

Draco's smirk disappeared as he watched Henry and Hermione walk off leaving his alone in the hallways of the hotel, alone.

_Why on bloody hell did I say that? I can't lose this bet. I have to win! The question is: What do I do now?_

A/N- wow! I have a great idea for this story! I can't wait till its time to put up the next chapter which is very long! I also want to thank my reviewers! You are the best! I hope I can get to 200 review soon. That would be my goal for the next few chapters! Hope you liked the chapter!


	10. Chapter Ten

A/N- thanks to all of my reviewers who helped me break the big 200 reviews. This chapter is dedicated to you..

*****

Draco's head was spinning. He sat down on a bench; his head buried in his arms and just sat their- thinking. Draco knew that he now saw Hermione in a completely different light which he had never thought possible. He couldn't deny it anymore. Hermione was no longer that filthy mudblood that he taunted. Whenever he saw her, her beauty made him ache in ways in which he couldn't ignore any longer. Draco, deep in thought and misery, was interrupted by a light tap on the shoulder. He picked up his head and found himself staring at Melinda, Hermione's friend.

"John you have been acting very strange around Ashley lately…"

_Who the hell does she think she is butting into my personal life? _

Draco interrupted nervously, "I don't know what you're talking about."

Melinda laughed, "I knew after that kiss that you two were in love. You both tried so hard to ignore it, which I still don't understand. Then I made the mistake on bringing Henry along to the museum. It seemed to make it worse between you two. At the museum, you both couldn't keep you eyes off each other. Now you both are so… you seem like…"

Draco rolled his eyes in disbelief and interrupted once again, "Look you don't understand anything."

"I know I don't so start explaining."

"Ashley and I have been enemies for a long time. At school we absolutely hate each other. On this trip we became closer...maybe a little to close. We became attracted to each other. Our relationship rose to the next level."

Melinda looked at Draco and nodded understandingly. "So now you two are trying to ignore it. John you're ignoring something that just can't be ignored."

Draco forced a smile as Melinda continued, "During this trip you have both been so busy trying to concentrate on anything else. The truth is that it just made you more aware of the other presence. You used the blonde haired girl and Ashley used Henry."

Draco's heart began to race. He was discussing his relationship with Hermione for the first time and it just made more questions inside his head. How could _one single day, free from the wizard world, change the lives of two sword enemies? Would he be able to go back to Hogwarts as, Draco Malfoy and would Hermione return as Granger? Draco stood up and thanked Melinda for her help. Draco had one thing he needed to do and he wouldn't be able to forgive himself if he didn't do it._

Draco hurried out of the hotel doors and ran down the street until he spotted Hermione.

Draco took a deep breath and approached her.

Henry rolled his eyes in disgust and made a bitter remark, "Ashley, look who's back again to win the heart of my date?"

Hermione was shocked to see Draco standing their. "What do _you want?"_

"I just need to talk to you alone and I wont leave until I get to do so."

"What the bloody hell can be so important in which you came all the way here to tell me?" Hermione demanded.

Draco replied one word, "Robert."

Hermione was taken back by his remark. Did Draco really know something important?

Draco continued when he knew that both Hermione and Henry were listening. "Henry liked you when he saw you at the party Herm-Ashley. He wanted to win you. He sunk so low to do this by hiring a bunch of guys to pretend to rape you, only so he could come to your rescue. He must have thought you would be forever in his debt or something. But, probably he thought it was a good idea but then again, seeing how his brain is so small, I guess insane thoughts like those are normal."

Hermione looked at Henry and then to Draco. She was about to open her mouth when Henry spoke.

"Why not tell your girlfriend how you figured all this out?" 

"So it's true!" Hermione said; tears flowing down her cheeks.

"You know I only did it for you," Henry replied putting his hand on her back. Hermione pushed it back and then looked at Draco. "How did you figure this all out?"

Henry replied immediately, "John and I made a bet. It was all John's idea: who could win your love first. I explained it all to him and we both agreed to the bet."

Hermione froze and stared at Draco, who also seemed glued to his position.

"This shows the monster I always knew you were! I can't believe I was stupid enough to think you actually changed." More tears poured out of Hermione's eyes. 

"I can't believe you! Either one of you!" Then Hermione ran the other way. Henry smirked and said to Draco, "Have a nice life." He then turned around and walked away. Draco ran after Hermione and caught up with her. She turned around and said, "Ever since we kissed, it's like I didn't exist. Like I was invisible. In the beginning, we became friendlier to each other than either one of us expected." _I can't believe I'm telling him all this!_ Hermione couldn't bear it anymore. She knew this had to be settled before they returned to Hogwarts tomorrow. Hermione's voice softened as she continued, "Although it was only a day we spent together I can't forget it. I tried to but it just won't go away. Draco during this weekend I have seen different sides of you that I never thought existed. I saw a kindness which you always covered with your arrogance. Draco you even saved me. And now I find out you have been going around making bets about me. I'm sorry but I just don't know what to think anymore." Hermione felt so relieved after she finally got everything off her chest. It felt good to finally tell Draco all her feelings that had been bottled up inside her for way too long.

Draco felt tears fill up in his eyes as he watched Hermione. "I never meant to hurt you Hermione."

Hermione blinked, "Then why did you do it?"

Draco looked into her wide eyes and replied, "I did it because I was jealous."

Hermione blinked again confused, "Jealous of what?"

"I was jealous of Henry," Draco said as his heart began to beat faster.

"W…why?" Hermione asked.

"Because I liked you and I didn't want to lose you."

Hermione froze and all she could reply was, "Oh Draco."

More tears streamed down her face and she said, "I completely misjudged Henry and I was too blind and stubborn to even see it. He was the one who made Robert try to rape me."

Hermione leaned on Draco and began to cry.

Draco let her cry against him. He didn't know why, but he felt like he needed to comfort her, and that she needed him in that moment, so he started to let his hand run up and down her back and kept telling her it was going to be alright. Finally she stopped crying and pulled away from him.

"Draco what's going to happen when we return back to Hogwarts?" Hermione asked when she finally stopped crying.

"Hermione you know that this will all be forgotten. All that really matters now is what _has to be. It doesn't matter what I want or what you want. Things have to go back to the way they were, Hermione. Just like it always has been. Soon this will all seem like a dream."_

Hermione nodded. She understood Draco completely and knew it must have been hard for him to say that. Although Draco told her everything was going to be the way it was before, Hermione couldn't help but wonder if that would end up being true. Would they stop the name-calling and act civil towards each other? More importantly, would she still get a thrill when she felt his eyes upon her? Would her knees weaken when she see's him? Hermione was uncertain about whether or not she wanted those feelings to go away or not.

Draco seemed deep in thought also but then finally said to Hermione, "Let head back and begin to pack."

*****

Hermione awoke the next morning and immediately just wanted to fall back asleep. Although her eyes seemed to agree with her thoughts she knew it was time to get up. Hermione decided she was going to try her best to forget about everything that happened the previous night._ I better finish packing. Professor McGonagall and Professor Flitwick should be arriving momentarily. _Hermione got out of bed and grabbed her robe from her brown trunk. After all this time they were taking the wizard train. She went into the bathroom and quickly threw her robe on and applied a little bit of make-up. She opened the door to the bathroom and saw that the Professors had already arrived. 

"So Hermione did you enjoy your stay?" said Professor McGonagall.

"I enjoyed myself very much," Hermione replied although she really didn't enjoy the trip. _Or some parts of the trips. Other parts were quite enjoyable. Hermione felt herself blush and knew she was turning all red. _

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself, Draco seemed to also," said Professor Flitwick.

"Look at the time. We better hurry if we want to make the train," said the Professor.

Hermione grabbed her bags and followed everyone out of the hotel. They rode a taxi to the train station and then boarded the train that would bring them back to Hogwarts- back to their lives. Hermione sat in a separate compartment than Draco. Hermione was reviewing her Charm notes and Draco was concentrating on getting back into his "Hogwarts Mode. Hermione tried not to think about it but she knew that the closer they got to Hogwarts, the closer they got to going back to the way things used to be. The train finally came to their stop which was Hogwarts. Hermione was startled that the trip had come to an end so soon. It seemed as if the train had moved faster this trip than it had on their first. Hermione quickly put away her charm notes and stepped off the train.

A/n- Well I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review and tell me what you think. 

PREVIEW OF NEXT CHAPTER- Hermione and Draco are finally home. But how is their relationship? Also does anyone notice their strange behavior? 


	11. Chapter Eleven

*****

Hermione walked into Hogwarts with a smile plastered to her face. Although she was relieved to be back she couldn't help but feel as if she was going to miss the way he had acted. He meaning Draco- of course. Hermione began to frown but the smiled came back quickly when she caught a glimpse of her two best friends in the hall. Hermione ran towards them. She had to choke back tears; she hadn't realized just how much she'd missed them until now. They swept her into their arms for a group hug. Ron's face turned bright red and his ears now matched his red bag. Harry then spoke, "Hermione we missed you so much!" 

"Yeah it's been bloody hell without you and so much happened. I don't know where to begin," added Ron.

"Err-let's go to the library and talk and Ron calm down- Hermione still has her bags in her hands," replied Harry.

Ron's face now turned pale. He then asked, "Need help Hermione?"

"Sure Ron," answered Hermione sweetly. She was glad to be back with her best friends and awaited their chat eagerly. After all, being with her best friends was never boring. 

After returning to the common room and dropping of Hermione's bags, the golden-trio headed towards the library. They found an empty table in the corner and sat down. "HERMIONETELLUSALLABOUTTHETRIP," said Ron chewing with his mouth wide open. 

"What?" said Harry, "Ron chew, swallow, then speak with your mouth shut. Ron swallowed and then repeated his comment, "Tell us about the trip," said Ron. 

Hermione's heart began to race. She couldn't actually explain this to them. She wondered if she would still find Draco as attractive when he was flanked by Goyle and Crabbe. Hermione quickly stopped her thoughts and replied, "Well we ended up in New York," said Hermione avoiding looking into Harry's eyes. 

"I know. That's definitely weird. I mean why their?" said Harry with a confused expression on his face.

"I'm stumped," said Ron, "I don't get how the ministry approved of this trip I mean I asked Dad and…"

"I thought about it a lot too and the only logical explanation is that the ministry wasn't aware of the trip," said Hermione, "I mean they wouldn't notice since it was only a weekend."

"Yeah, but why would Dumbledore hide such a thing from the ministry?" said Harry.

"Maybe because they wouldn't allow it," said Hermione.

"Also, why with all the secrets? I mean why didn't they just tell you where you were going from the start?" said Ron finally taking part in the conversation.

"Think about it, if they told everyone from the start do you think many people from the different houses would apply?"

"The only house that wouldn't apply would be Slytherin," said Harry, "I wouldn't mind if they didn't go."

"But, maybe that was the purpose of the trip," said Hermione. 

"I don't get it," said Ron.

"Well maybe they wanted to see how two different house students got together," said Hermione thinking.

"Maybe," said Harry thinking about how he was going to bring up the topic of Malfoy. He was very curious what happened with him on the trip or if he hurt Hermione in any possible way.

"Beats me," said Ron shrugging.

"So how was Malfoy?" said Harry trying to remain calm.

"Fine, we basically ignored each other, said Hermione. She felt horribly inside for lying to her best friends but just didn't think that it was the perfect time to tell them yet.

"Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "Has he hurt you in anyway?" Harry asked as he tried not to blush.

"No, Draco didn't hurt me." When she spoke his name Hermione had to force herself not to smile as broadly as her mouth obviously wanted to. She looked at her feet.

Harry immediately got that distinct feeling and knew that Hermione was hiding something from him, but knew it could also be that she was just exhausted. It sure had to be a long weekend and being stuck with Malfoy. Being stuck with Malfoy surly would cause anyone serious strain. Harry felt relieved and decided to change the topic seeing how Hermione looked somewhat uncomfortable, "Pansy started her own newspaper," said Harry studying Hermione's face to see her reaction. It was just as he and Ron had expected her mouth hung wide open and she shrieked, "WHAT?"

"Dumbledore already gave her permission to start it," relied Ron in a voice which made you think that he gave up hope a while ago.

"What's with the long face Ron? Dumbledore must have given her permission to start it for a good reason," stated Hermione wondering if what she just said was true.

"Er…yeah it's for a project. She will include the moon's position in the atmosphere and say how she predicts it will affect different people or something like that," said Harry, "Or something with Divination."

"So then why are you worrying?" asked Hermione hoping that they wouldn't have a good response. But, boy was she mistaken. 

"Look at this," said Ron handing her over a copy of Pansy's first issue. Hermione looked through it. In big, bold, fancy letters were Pansy's Paper. Then as Hermione read on she found articles on the moon and stars, about the history of Hogwarts, Quidditch, ECT. Everything looked fine, that is until she turned to the last page, the gossip page. Hermione read the article in shock. It was a short yet very effective article about Neville and his parents. Hermione, Harry and Ron were the only people who knew about the condition of Neville's parents who were in St. Mundos. The article told everyone about it. Hermione threw the paper on the table and asked quietly, "How did she know?"

Both wizards shrugged. 

"Er…how did he take it?"

"Bad, he was really upset and naturally Crabbe and Goyle gave him a tough time," said Harry.

"Cheer up 'Mione he is fine now," said Ron. Hermione smiled at Ron and suddenly a look of panic ran through her. "I better review my notes I have been away from class all week and…," Hermione's voice trailed off as she went through her binders reading over her notes. Ron and Harry rolled their eyes. 

At first, to Ron and Harry, Hermione being gone wasn't that bad. Sure they missed their bright, fun, lively and clever best friend but it was also like a mini holiday. No Hermione to push them to finish their homework days before it was due or to push them to start thinking of topics for their final essays. But, that also meant no Hermione to correct their homework or to whisper the correct answers under her breath to Ron during Potions class. They missed her so much when she was gone and felt her pain knowing she was with Malfoy. Harry then realized that's why Hermione didn't want to talk about Malfoy. She probably couldn't wait to get away from him- why would she want to talk about him now that she finally was free?

*****

Draco was sitting down surrounded by a bunch of people all curious about his trip. He answered all the questions as politely as he could. Finally, Pansy said, "Are you glad to finally be rid of that know-it-all Granger?"

Automatically Draco answered, "No…err I mean yes, of course I am." Draco then stood up and said, "I'm tired and I just spent a long day on a train. I'll be in bed." He turned around and left without noticing the curious looks everyone was giving him.

After Draco's long nap it was time for Potions. Draco got together his belongings and entered class. But being in class with Granger was pure hell. She was with her good old friends; the golden-trio was reunited. A look of disgust appeared on Draco's face when he thought how she bared to spend so much time with them. Yet, apparently she did. In the halls she was chatting away with them laughing and smiling just as she always done. She moved on. Yet Draco couldn't seem to go back to his old ways. It was especially difficult when she was around. He couldn't reveal anything when he saw her but when he did, his heart seemed to urge him to go over and talk to her. Draco swore under his breath, Damn it! 

For the rest of the day Draco got better at ignoring her and took out his bad temper on her fellow Gryffindors. He was doing well until he accidentally bumped into her in the hallways. He knew they said in New York that they were going to end their 'relationship' so he said in his normal cruel voice, "Out of my way mudblood." The look on Hermione's face made his heart ache but he wasn't going to be the weak one to come crying back to Hermione. No, she was going to be the weak one begging him to take her back.

A/N- I broke 200 reviews! THANKS EVERYONE! Yup they are back at Hogwarts. It's pretty long and I hoped you liked it! Next chapter is going to be so amazing. I have so many good ideas. Here is the preview:

NEXT CHAPTER: Ginny questions Hermione about her relationship, Pansy seems to notice a change in Draco and develops a plan, Harry and Ron get curious, and Charm tutoring sessions between Malfoy and Granger start as planned. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

*****

Hermione woke up the next morning to find a letter awaiting her on her brown desk. Through her half-awake eyes she glanced through it paying absolutely no attention, whatsoever to what she was reading. Hermione finally woke up when she read through the three words, Draco Malfoy, Charms, and lessons. _Damn it! I forgot the charms tutoring sessions start tonight! Why must I spend an hour of my studying time helping him? For Merlin's sake this is making matters worse not better! Hermione sighed and ripped the letter into thousands of pieces before throwing it into the trash. A knock suddenly startled Hermione. Not comprehending that someone was actually at the door Hermione stood their stunned. _What's wrong with me? I'm getting worked up over a dumb one-hour session with the pureblood- King Slytherin. I mean this weekend... _Hermione's heart pumped faster __…I HAD to talk with him. Their was no one else besides Dra-Malfoy. Hermione was shocked at her last comment. __Did I just say I, book worm Hermione Granger, would rather talk to Dr-Malfoy then study notes? I'm not like that for Merlin's Sake! Well anyways who could study with him always there? I... Hermione snapped back to reality when she heard a pounding on the door and her friends' worried voice, "Hermione are you in there?" Hermione sighed full of relief. For some odd reason she thought Draco would be outside wanting to come in. __Damn! Hermione muttered under her breath. _Hermione you are not on first term bases with Malfoy anymore! And…he wouldn't be in the same room from you for bloody sake! This isn't the weekend anymore! It's time to snap back to reality and realize that..._ Hermione once again was interrupted by the knocking. "COME IN!" Hermione yelled frustrated._

Ginny entered the room and studied Hermione. "For Merlin's sake Hermione, what the bloody hell is going on? First you don't say hi to me when you get back and now you blow up at me for no apparent reason. I thought we were friends…"

"No Ginny I'm so sorry I just have a lot on my mind. I didn't mean to…of course we are friends!" Hermione said trying to calm down. After all Ginny had no idea what was going through her brain that moment. 

"Then tell me something," Ginny said so seriously Hermione started to think it was about a certain pureblood wizard who's name just happened to be Draco Malfoy.

"Er…what?" Hermione said muttering _stay calm _to herself.

"What in bloody hell is going on with you and Malfoy?" Ginny said studying Hermione's face more.

"Nothing is happening between us," Hermione replied calmly. _There, staying calm, good job. Now to change this subject…_

"Then what is Malfoy's owl doing on your windowsill!" Ginny said pointing to Malfoys owl. "And there is an 'us' now?"

Hermione stared at the window and opened it finding that Ginny was correct. Malfoy's owl was in her room now carrying a letter. "Its. None. Of. Your. Bloody. Business," Hermione said while trying to snatch the letter. Ginny was too quick for Hermione though. She snatched the letter and read it. Then, she threw it to Hermione saying, "Explain that!" 

            Hermione,

                        I know that we discussed this in New York about you know…but I think we still need to talk. See you after meals for Charms.

                                                D.M.

"Oh Ginny, how can I explain it?" Hermione sighed. "I can hardly make sense of it myself."

"How about you start off with the romantic time you seemed to have in New York," Ginny suggested, sitting besides Hermione, who was now on her bed.

Hermione told Ginny the entire story about her, Draco, Henry, Robert and everything. She concluded with how hard they were trying to ignore each other but the Charms tutoring sessions were beginning tonight.

"Oh Hermione! Go for it! He is so hot!" Ginny squealed getting all excited.

Hermione was stunned. Ginny wasn't mad. "I knew you would understand!"

"Of course I would but Mione how are you going to tell…Ron…and Harry?"

Hermione's stomach churned. "Er…"

Ron stormed into the room. Hermione let out a quick scream and Ginny looked helplessly at Hermione. Ginny decided to go with the flow and pretend Ron hadn't heard anything neither one of them just said. She knew also that Hermione would catch on and continue to play along. "Ron, hi," Ginny replied.

Ron spoke, his tone was very serious, "I heard the whole thing."

"Ron I…I was going to tell you…but…Ron….I…I can explain…it" Hermione panicked.

"Hermione, how could you believe that he actually changed? His father is, LUCIUS MALFOY! He is in Voldemort's inner circle Mione! He is a Death Eater!" Ron tried to stay calm replaying the story Hermione told Ginny before. "And Ginny, how dare you…you should tell Hermione the mistake she is making instead of going all Lavender Brown on me here! At the mention of Lavender Ron's face went slightly pink.

"Ron…,"Hermione looked helplessly at Ginny who was stunned at how upset her brother was. "Look, I swear he changed, I saw a completely different side to him that's normally covered with his smirks. I know it sounds weird but it's true! And wait…how can you judge him by his father? Harry is nothing like the Dursleys! You…you…you don't even know him!" At this point tears started to stream down Hermione's face.

"No Hermione, I do know him. He is the arrogant prat who made _our lives miserable the past years at Hogwarts, he is the perfect pureblood who calls you mudblood, he is the no good…"_

"RON WEASLEY!" Ginny screamed. "I'm sick of you yelling at Hermione and not letting her speak. Just stuff it and listen!"

Ron ignoring Ginny completely was unconvinced still and continued to speak, "Hermione do you know why you didn't tell us? It's because Malfoy probably asked you not to when you two were snoging. He is using you for something! He is manipulating you and he already schemed you to help him…"

"RON," Ginny tried to interrupt seeing the upset face of her friend, Hermione but Ron kept blabbing on like a stubborn mule. Ginny finally slapped her brother in the face.

Hermione who was listening to her friends argue for her sake for the past few minutes decided it was time to talk with Ron, alone. She turned to Ginny and politely told her to leave and then turned to Ron. Helplessly she admitted, "Maybe…your right okay? Maybe I did screw up. But, maybe I'm right. And…maybe he is nothing like Lucius. We will never know if we don't give him a chance will he?" Hermione saw Ron open his mouth to protest so she quickly continued, "Ron, we always said that everyone should give people chances. What would happen if Dumbledore never gave Hagrid a chance? We would never have him as a friend, would we?"

Ron gave up. "Be careful Hermione and if you er want you maybe should stay away from him now that you two are back." Hermione nodded and smiled. She nocked Ron over giving him a tight hug. "Thanks for trying to understand."

"I don't but you are the most brilliant wizard I know and I guess I can trust your judgment." Hermione now was hugging Ron even tighter and his ears were bright pink matched his pink face. "Hermione …. I … cant … breathe," Ron said.

"Sorry, Ron but thanks and…" Hermione started but somehow Ron already knew what she was going to say.

"I wont tell Harry don't worry," Ron replied.

"Oh…"Hermione started but once again was interrupted by Ron giving his advice.

"But I think you should."

*****

Pansy knew what was going on. After all she wasn't blind. Her Dracy-poo fell for the mudblood. "Its social suicide," she thought. Pansy knew what was going on. It was obvious. Last night when he slipped. Pansy smiled. At that point she was just assuming that it was true- the pureblood and mudblood were in love. Then, she realized she was 100% correct. She saw him write a letter to her! She saw with her own two eyes, his owl deliver it to Hermione Granger. _Hermione Granger… what does she have that I don't? She totally doesn't have my looks just the brains__… Well Drakey has been avoiding me also after that weekend. Pansy then knew what she had to do. Pansy at first thought she should send a letter to Lucius Malfoy, this way he would be proud of her as well as her parents, who would hear about how she saved Draco from the awful dirty mudblood, but Draco, her Draco, would be once again free to fall in love with- her. Then she decided it wasn't only about making Draco become 'free' again but making the horrible mudblood which suffer too. That was- of course when it hit her. Pansy sat down at a common room desk and took out her 'lucky quill'. Then, she began to write, "Mixing of the houses- a romance gossip" by your number one reporter: Pansy Parkinson._

*****

Nighttime seemed to come a lot faster than Hermione hoped. At the Great Hall she knew Ron was kind of ignoring her. She wasn't surprised and admitted to herself that she expected him to be more upset. 

Draco meanwhile couldn't stop staring at Hermione wondering why she wouldn't even take a glance in his direction. _Then again Draco, why would she look at you when she has her friends to keep her occupied? _Draco immediately remembered that letter he wrote this morning. Draco realized it helped him take out his anger when he wrote things down. A slight bit of panic ran through him. _I burned that letter didn't I? _Draco ran up to the common room relived not to find the letter anywhere. Calmly, he walked back through the halls to the Great Hall to finish his meal before his dumb tutoring sessions with Hermi-Granger. _Damn! Draco cursed. __Your not on fist term bases with the – Draco didn't have the heart to call her mudblood. _Your turning soft, _a voice inside him told him. Draco just sighed and decided to try and listen to Pansy who was blabbing away about the latest robes she got from England. _

Hermione glanced at the time and pushed her plate away. "Charms…" Hermione started but Ron said," Tutoring Malfoy – good luck Mione." Hermione knew it must have been hard for Ron not to blow up –again. She smiled and said joking- to Ron, "Be careful of what?" 

Ron gave her a look and Hermione said quietly, "I'm joking."

Harry just looked at both of them getting the feeling that they were hiding something from him. Harry knew not to ask Hermione. She seemed in good spirits to him and didn't want to bring up anything that would make her upset. Harry also knew that he would get it of Ron sooner or later. 

Hermione headed into the room in which Dumbledore gave her permission to use for their sessions. It was that same room they used in fifth year for their DA meeting (Dumbledore's Army- Book 5). Hermione walked into the room which was set up perfectly. Their was a big brown desk with quills parchment on top. There was the two seats by the desk and the huge bookcase of books, each one having to do with Charms. Amazed Hermione started to browse through the books considering she was 15 minutes early. In a few moments, Hermione saw a couch, a red comfy couch, in the corner. Hermione knew that that this room was for the purpose of whoever needed it. Everything in it would be something they would need. Then what was the couch doing their when they had desks and chairs? Hermione didn't want to know. _If everything had a purpose then that meant this session would be more than a study session. _

*****

A/N- Okay chapter 12 is done! Next chapter is basically the tutoring session and maybe Pansy's newsletter should come out? Hmmm. Please review! Almost 300! Okay I know 260 isn't close but one can dream right? Anyways I love my current reviewers! You all rock! Can't wait to hear what you think and your lovely suggestions! 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

*****

Hermione was sitting by the desk taking out her binder filled with her best notes on Charms when Malfoy walked into the room and sat down on the chair besides her. Hermione took out her notes and gave them to Draco who stared them, although she knew he had no interest in them whatsoever. After a few awkward moments of silence Hermione, remembering the note, looked at Draco square in the eye and said, "What do we need to talk about?"

Draco stared at Hermione as if she just received a C on a final exam. 

Hermione, noticing Draco's confusion replied, "The note you sent me…."

Draco's face immediately paled. _Damn it! That dumb owl!_ "It's nothing…" Draco mumbled.

Hermione then started to explain to Draco a simple spell in Charms that she was sure was bound to come up on their final exam. Suddenly, Draco slammed his hands on the desk, causing Hermione to stop talking and stare at him. "What are we doing?" he said.

"Well, before you interrupted I was trying to teach you a simple Charms spell which you really ought to know since it's..." 

"No, that's not what I meant," Draco said interruption Hermione.

"What _did you mean then?" Hermione asked softly slowly realizing where this was heading to. _

"I mean…why are we ignoring each other?" Draco stated trying to sum up all his thoughts into a short reply. 

"It's what we agreed to before we left. You wanted it to be like this Draco," Hermione said. She wasn't in the mood to discuss why they should ignore each other again; she already played it in her mind at least four times a day. _And Hermione, he is Malfoy not Draco!_

Draco stood up grabbing Hermione's hand and sat down on the couch with her besides him. They were so close Hermione could feel his breath ticking her neck. They were so close Hermione could smell him. 

"Hermione I can't take this any longer. I want to be with you," Draco said softly. 

Hermione was floating. She didn't even realize how good it made her feel that Draco still had feelings for her until he just stated it. Hermione knew now she wasn't alone. 

Hermione didn't resist as Draco leaned over to meet his lips with hers. She closed her eyes awaiting the moment she would be able to taste him once again. When the moment arrived and Draco's hands were wrapped around her Hermione felt safe and everything seemed very uncomplicated.

Hermione looked into Draco's eyes and asked, "Why must we hide this?"

Draco pulled back and said, "Hermione that's not fair. You know why already…."

Hermione replied sadly, "We can never be with each other."

"We can Hermione, I am here now," Draco said. "And I'm not going anywhere." He gently placed his hands under her soft chin and tilted her face towards him so he could bend forward and kiss her sweetly on her mouth.

Hermione tried to think if she really wanted a secret relationship with him or if it was best not to even get it started. However, it was hard for her to maintain her thoughts when he was kissing her like she was the only girl on the planet. 

Breaking their kiss Hermione said softly, "We should stop."

Draco, licking his lips and pushing the hair from Hermione's face nodded in agreement.

Sitting up Hermione had to ask, "Are you sure you want to do this?"

Draco replied, "Exactly what do you mean by that?"

"Are you sure you want to have this 'secret' relationship with _me?" _

"I want to." His voice was firm with conviction, and she knew that this time he really meant it.

*****

Draco woke up the next morning, in high spirits still from the pervious night. He quickly got into his robes and headed into the hall. There was great commotion and everyone was talking to each other in disbelief as if they just found out a huge secret. He spotted Pansy in the middle of the commotion yelling, "Get your paper here with the truth about everything going on here at Hogwarts." Pansy was standing, handing out newsletters as if it wasn't just a bunch of dumb articles on where the stars were in the atmosphere. _Pansy's finally getting some attention. At least now I don't have to deal with her unwanted attention to me. _Draco then noticed a bunch of people staring at him and looking down at the paper. _For Merlin's Sake, did Pansy include what a great pureblood family I come from or something? _Draco sighed and continued to walk uncertain about why he seemed to be getting these weird looks from his fellow classmates and even the Slytherins. He walked up to Crabbe who he spotted through the thick crowd and said, "What's the bloody hell is going on?" 

"I can't hear you, speak louder. Too many people…" said Crabbe yelling.

Draco repeated the question louder and Crabbe nodded and spoke, "It's nothing Draco, just a dumb romance article on two students from different houses or something."

Draco eyes sparked with delight. _Hmm let me guess Potter and…no WESEAL and Pansy… _"Who are they? I won't let them forget this…" Draco said winking at Crabbe.

"Er…it was a kid from Slytherin," Crabbe said thinking hard, trying to remember the article he read only moments ago. "His name began with a D I think it was… yeah… and er…it was also that girl, the one who used to have frizzy hair and buck teeth…ummm…the smart know-it-all…oh yeah I remember! Granger!"

Draco felt as if his heart stopped and paled. He felt as if Potter just stole the snitch from right under his nose. Immediately, he ran through the crowd at looked at Pansy and demanded a paper. Pansy smiled an evil grin and handed over the paper to him saying, "Check out the gossip section. You might enjoy it. The rest of Hogwarts sure does!" Laughing at her own joke, Draco noted on what a pig she looked like with her pug nose. _I don't believe she sank this low!_ Draco in disbelief read through the article. _For Merlin's Sake! How did she find all this out? About my owl and... Draco nearly dropped the paper. __No. Draco sighed. __There is no way she could have figured all this out! I mean I didn't tell anyone about Robert and Henry and I'm sure Hermione didn't. Draco knew it was over. Everything. His father was going to find out. Snape might tell him or if he didn't he was sure Pansy would. His reputation was completely ruined all for a dumb girl. Draco threw the paper to the ground and stomped on it wishing it would just disappear. Everyone now was going to think of him as a soft, romantic, trader. All except maybe Goyle and Crabbe . They were to dumb to remember anything. _Was it even worth it? Why in bloody hell did I risk all of this? I could have any girl I want. But I chose GRANGER! _No Draco, a voice in his head told him. You didn't choose Hermione, your heart did. _

A/N- Sorry guys I know it's so short! I'm on winter break and vacation and I'm using the library. Next chapter will be MUCH longer, I PROMISE! 

NEXT CHAPTER: Hermione reacts to the article along with Harry, Ron, Ginny, and everyone else. Also some true confessions are revealed.  

Thanks to all my current reviewers. Especially the ones who review after every chapter I post. I love you all!


	14. Chapter Fourteen

*****

Hermione woke up the next morning in a great mood. The previous night was playing in her head as she stood up to got ready for the day ahead of her. Hermione admitted to herself she wished her relationship with Draco wouldn't be so secretive but she also knew that sooner or later the truth would come out. Only, of course, when Draco was ready to tell people, Hermione added to herself. Hermione didn't really mind letting 'people' know about her relationship with Draco. Ron and Ginny already knew, it was just Harry that didn't. If her friends changed their attitude towards her just because of her silly crush then they aren't truly her friends, are they? No, Hermione told herself firmly. Yet she also wasn't sure if this was just a silly crush. Hermione never really had a crush before so how was she supposed to know? Yes, at times she did fancy Harry but that was different. Hermione stopped thinking. She didn't like where her conversation with, well herself, was going. She finished getting into her robes and stared in the mirror fixing her appearance. _What have I become? Talking to myself about boys? Caring about what I look like? Since when did I care about my appearance? And wait, no I don't want anyone to know about this relationship. I'm just going to get over this crush by myself. No one has to know. Hermione stared at the girl staring back at her. It was her- but it wasn't her. _Nothing is wrong with looking like this its just makeup- everyone wears it!_ Hermione sighed as she left the common room, heading into the hallways to meet up with her friends._

Hermione was walking through the halls when someone pulled her into the closet. It was dark and Hermione didn't know where she was or who she was with. Then she heard the familiar voice, "Hermione…" Draco replied out-of-breath.

"Draco what are you doing?" 

"It's out Hermione," Draco said sounding very… scared. This was the first time Hermione heard Draco scared and frankly she didn't like it. But, Hermione being the smart witch she was, knew exactly what he was talking about. She knew it wasn't him who told anyone. If it was he wouldn't seem so upset. _And it defiantly wasn't me._

"Who was it?"

"Pug-faced Pansy."

"For Merlin's Sake Draco why did you tell her?" Hermione said. _Harry is going to hate me! Everyone is going to hate me!_

"You think I told her?" Draco said. Yes, he was trying hard not to blow up with Hermione. At the moment she was probably the only person who didn't hate him. However, she was making it difficult.

"No…I don't…but…then…who…how did she know?" 

"You're smart! Why don't you figure it out?" 

"Well then, how does the whole school know?" 

"I thought you would have figured that out already…"

"Draco I'm in no mood for games!" Hermione said practically in tears.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to get you all mad but it pretty much ruins both our lives if you know what I mean."

Hermione nodded.

Draco started, "Her newspaper…we were the gossip for this week." Draco handed over the paper.

Hermione turned hot pink and dropped the paper. She crumbled herself into a tiny ball and sat in the corner of the dark closet crying. "How did she… know…they all now about Robert... and everything!"

"Look, Hermione I know this is hard for you but something is going on."

Hermione just looked at Draco who was now sitting besides her.

"First Dumbledore sends us to mugglesville and now Pansy turned all Professor Trelawney on us."

Hermione laughed silently, "Someone had to have told her."

"Who?"

"I don't know! Okay…I just don't know! I don't understand anything anymore."

"Look we should go back…err how about I meet you tonight at 10 in the library. Use Harry's invisibility cloak."

"What will you use?" 

"I have a cloak too you know, how else would I know about everything that happens around here."

Hermione elbowed Draco in the ribs, "Give me a break!"

"Wait Draco…," Hermione started but Draco had already left. 

Hermione walked into the Great Hall trying hard to avoid all the staring eyes which seemed to be following her wherever she went. She sat down at the table. All talking stopped. Lavender Brown put her food by Hermione and said, "So 1-10."

"What?" Hermione asked. She knew everyone was staring at her and didn't feel like talking.

"Don't tell me after all those long hours with Draco you two didn't snog?"

Hermione's face turned bright red.

"So," Lavender continued, "Rate him 1-10."

"Leave us alone Lavender! Barked Harry.

Lavender stormed off muttering something under her breath which was incomprehensible. 

Hermione faced towards Harry and was about to speak when Ginny dragged her into the bathroom. 

Drink it.

Hermione, in no mood to argue drank the potion. 

Sit down.

Again, Hermione did as she was told.

"Hermione relax. Rest. Trust me you must need it, poor thing. But this will pass through. I got you a relaxing potion. It's exactly what you need. Ill talk to Harry too. None of the Professors will know either I mean who would read something by Pansy! Now just relax Hermione…forget about everything," replied Ginny.

Hermione knew at that moment she had the best friend a girl could ask for.

"Ginny in here…in the bathroom?"

"Oh of course the common room…come on!" Ginny helped Hermione up to the common room and Hermione feel asleep immediately.

*****

When Hermione woke up the next morning it took her a moment to remember why she felt so miserable and worried. Then the memory of the previous day rolled over her. She went into Harry's room. She would force Harry to believe how sorry she was from keeping the secret from her. She would kneel on one knee and beg for forgiveness. She pulled back the curtain- only to find that Harry's bed was empty; he had obviously gone down to breakfast.

Hermione dressed and went down the spiral staircase into the common room. The moment she appeared everyone stared at her as if she committed a crime. Hermione heard them talking. It was as if they wanted her to hear. "She disgraces the Gryffindors going out with him!" 

The prospect of going down into the Great Hall and facing the rest of the Gryffindors, all treating her like an escaped prisoner from Azkaban, was not inviting. Resolutely, she walked to the portrait hole, pushed it open, climbed out of it, and found herself face-to-face with Ron.

"Hello," he said holding up a stack of toast, which he was carrying in a napkin. "I brought you this… Want to go for a walk?"

"Good idea," said Hermione gratefully. 

They went downstairs where they quickly crossed the entrance wall. Neither of them bothered to look into the Great Hall. Soon they were striding across the lawn towards the lake. It was a sunny morning, and they kept moving, munching on their toast, as Hermione told Ron about everything. She included Robert, Draco, Henry and all the events that occurred up till this morning. 

"Hermione Granger! Do not go anywhere without me even again! Me or Harry!"

"Harry and I and Ron…what in bloody-"

"Hermione isn't it obvious! Someone somewhere wants you for something. I bet you someone asked the Henry to get close to you so he could use you for something I mean come on! Someone must have told Pansy and you know that-"

"Have you seen Harry?" Hermione interrupted. She needed to change the subject. She couldn't believe it! Why hadn't she thought of it sooner? Ron even got it! Ron figured it out and Hermione was too blind to see what was right in front of her face for the past few weeks.

"Erm…yes I did…he was at breakfast," he said.

"Does he hate me?"

"Honestly?"

"Yes!"

"Well. No, I don't think he…not really," said Ron awkwardly.

"Not really? Ron spit it out!"

"Harry is jealous Hermione! Isn't it obvious?"

"Jealous?" Hermione said incredulously. "Jealous of what? Does he want to be embarrassed in from of the whole school?"

"Look," Ron said patiently "Malfoy saved you, although he was a prat, it was him who was their for you and not Harry…"

Hermione stared blankly at Ron.

"You know how he got that thing for saving people. Hermione, he just wished he was their he feels left out. He really wants to help you. We are worried!" 

"That's not funny Ron!"

"What did I do?"

"That thing for saving people?"

"Oh come on! He does. It's his weakness. Remember how Vold-you-know-who used him (referring to the Sirius event in book 5)?"

"Okay, so he likes to be their for you. But, this was a dumb thing that happened it has nothing to do with Voldemont."

"Look he uses people."

Harry approached.

"He used me…and it felt horrible. I don't want that to happen to you Hermione. Pansy's family is in his inner circle. They might have a plan that involves you. Hermione think at any point did Henry want you to tell him about me?"

Hermione froze. "No, but once he made a comment that said something like: let me guess? You have a friend who is going to beat up the bad guy? Eh? And rescue the world from his 'magic powers'. So when is he going to attack?"

"Predictable." Ron said.

"Did you say anything?" Harry said seriously.

"No!"

"I bet you that Malfoy is part of this somehow… him and Pansy!!" Harry said.

"NO! He changed! He isn't like his father. He doesn't want to be like him!" Hermione said in protest.

"You're standing up for him now?" Harry asked.

"You deserve better than someone who can't be the same with you in public as he is in private" Harry said.

Then Pansy approached. 

"Watch it mudblood! Let poor my Drakey-poo be! If you lay another dirty hand on his perfect-"

"SHUT IT PARKINSONS!" roared Harry and Ron in unison. 

"Call her Rita Seeker," Harry said, "A gossip reporter which no one wants around."

"We will get rid of her though just like we did before," Ron said.

*****

"Drakey! That dirty b*tch is using the Imperius on you! She has the wits! She is playing you like puppet for her sick pleasure! 

"Pansy! I like Hermione! I do NOT like you! Get it through your brain. Oh wait- you don't have a brain do you? Because you never THINK!" Draco said.

"Draco…you don't mean that! Tell me the truth."

"I just did!"

Draco walked away again.

"Draco you come back here this instant! I am not done talking with you!"

"But I'm done listening."

A/N- A lot happened. Sorry if it was hard to understand. I don't think it was- but if it was let me know- ill re-write it. Thanks! 300 reviews! I love you all! You are so kind and nice and thanks! Special thanks to those who review every chapter! Next chapter ill start responding to the reviews I get! Hope you liked this chapter! 

NEXT CHAPTER: wait…you know what? You'll find out next Friday!


	15. Chapter Fifteen

The word was out. There was no arguing to that. By the end of the next few days not a student was found who didn't know about the romance of the two… opposites. That's not what bugged Hermione though. It was everyone's reactions. Hermione was sitting in the library on Friday night finishing, Hogwarts a History 2. For the first time in a long time her mind wasn't filled with concerns about schoolwork and exams. Hermione was just in the library to get away from everyone. She was upset at everyone. Harry, Ron, and Draco. _Why couldn't they all just get along? Okay that's a lot to ask for but for my sake…they could at least act civil towards each other._

Hermione was startled by Ron's voice, "Hermione can you help me with this parchment?"

Hermione put down her book annoyed, "Ron can't you ask someone else in the library for help." She knew she was acting rude but after all she still was mad at him for not making a big enough effort to act civil towards Draco.

"Hermione you know as well as I do, no one else is in the library late Friday night but you," Ron pleaded.

Hermione was shocked at her behavior. Ron was still her best friend and he shouldn't be treated rudely, angry at him or not. So Hermione agreed to help him with his homework.

"Ron when is this due?" Hermione asked hopping maybe she could do it another night.

"Tomorrow," Ron replied.

"Ron what have I told you about saving things for the last minute. You probably had all week to do this, am I right," Hermione asked.

"Err well you see its-" 

"Wait a moment, Ron, for Merlin's Sake there are no classes on Saturday!" Hermione said interrupting Ron.

"It's for detention…my assignment. I'm getting graded on it too," Ron replied.

"For who?" Hermione asked.

"Snape," Ron replied.

"It figures. Well let's get started," Hermione said.

After two long hours of practically writing the report for Ron they finally were finished.

"Thanks so much Hermione. I didn't actually think you would be here alone. I'm glad I caught you by yourself though," Ron said.

"What the bloody heck are you talking about Ron," Hermione stated confused.

"Ever since Malfoy entered your life Hermione, it's as if he is stealing my best friend," Ron said looking at his feet.

"RONALD WEASLY no matter what other people enter our lives, we will always be best friends. Nothing can ever change that. Do you hear me?"

"Yes, I'm sorry I was just jealous that's all," Ron said.

"Well don't be, we have been through too much together to let things like boyfriends and girlfriends come between us."

Ron nodded. "I better go it's er- late and I don't want to miss breakfast tomorrow morning."

"Okay see you later," Hermione said picking up her book and continuing where she left off.

*****

Draco Malfoy woke up the next morning. He quickly got dressed and entered the Great Hall. He froze. _Should I sit with Hermione?_ Draco decided it didn't matter anymore his reputation was ruined already but taking a glance at the table he quickly changed his mind. No way was he going to be with Potty and Weasel. Just no way. Even Pansy seemed more inviting this morning then they did. Draco sat down and began to eat.

Pansy said, "Draco you're awfully quiet this morning what's the problem?"

"You are the problem Pansy!" He screamed. 

Draco glanced over at Hermione. She was busy talking with The-Boy-Who-Lived and his sidekick. Draco needed to talk with Hermione about everything that had happened the last few days. He hadn't got the chance to talk to her yet even though it was number one on his list of things to accomplish. It was basically because she was always around them. The golden-trio was seemed inseparable the last few days. Actually, it seemed as if the golden boy and his sidekick where following her around. _That's it! _Draco pulled back his chair and approached Hermione. He tried to ignore the many looks he was getting from all the other students. 

"Hermione want to go for a walk," Draco said.

Hermione excused herself politely and walked with Draco outside. 

"So what have they been saying about me?" Draco asked.

"Nothing really," Hermione responded.

"You don't have to lie for them Mione," Draco said.

Hermione stayed quiet.

"I know it's hard for you Mione. I got Quiditch game soon so I got to run," Draco replied planting a sweet kiss on her cheek.

"Okay, but don't say anything to provoke them today. For me?"

"Hermione, if a conversation between me, the Boy Who Lives To Irritate Me, and his trusty sidekick the Whinging Weasel doesn't end with one of us in the hospital wing, then I'd consider that a success."

Hermione elbowed Draco.

"Seriously though try to act civil to each other."

"Anything for you, but I think the easiest thing right now would to just ignore them."

Hermione shrugged. 

"I better go…" Draco said.

"Good luck." Hermione said. Hermione was thankful that Harry and Draco weren't against each other this game but then again it was only a matter of time wasn't it? 

*****

After the game, which, I may add, Draco won for his team, was over Draco got changed and walked out of the locker room to find Potter standing there.

"Potty come for an autograph?" Draco said.

Harry just ignored him and stared at his best friend's boyfriend. It was very hard for Harry. His skin crawled knowing that Malfoy had kissed her and touched her and Merlns know what else he did with her. 

"Well get on with it Potter. I have got someplace to be. Don't just stand there gawking in admiration."

"Shut up ferret boy," replied Harry getting frustrated. 

"Oh I'm sorry you are probably just upset because Hermione doesn't go running to you anymore with all her problems. Why would she? She has me to lean on now. You just can't stand that thought now can you Potter," Draco said with a smirk.

"That's crazy Malfoy, we are just as close as we were first year," Harry exclaimed.

"Oh really. The way I see it, you're just jealous since I've gone further with her than you have. And further than you ever will I might add."

"For Merlins sake Malfoy she's _supposed _to be your girlfriend. Not some trophy to be won between us," Harry replied flabbergasted.

"Your right Potter," he acknowledged. "Hermione is _my girlfriend. So do us all a favor and stop clinging around her when you're not wanted and needed. It's quite atrocious really."_

"Hermione is my best friend meaning anything that is a part of her life becomes my business. Frankly Malfoy I know you're up to no good and I' just waiting for you to screw up."

"Potter, who do you think you are? You think Hermione is going to come crawling to you don't you. Well let me give you a news flash. She's not!"

"Malfoy your family, what do they think of your relationship. I'm sure your father supports you guys 100%. Eh?"

"Potter, that's none of your bloody business!"

Harry slammed his arm into Draco's chest, annoyed with him. "You're a filthy no good…"

"Hands off Potter," Draco replied coolly. "If you need help getting over the fact that Hermione and I are going out just say so. Tell Hermione how you feel. Oh wait…you did already. I guess she didn't listen now did she."

At this point Hermione came out from behind the bush and said, "I can't believe you, both of you!" She ran away tears filling her eyes.

"Look what you've done Malfoy!" Harry said.

"Oh give me a break this is your entire fault!" 

"I don't have time for this. Hermione needs me," Harry said running off.

"You wish POTTY!" Draco screamed after him. Draco processed what just happened only a few moments later. _Damn that Potter! He always has to ruin everything!_

*****

Harry told Ron what had happened that night during the detention they were both serving with Snape. Just as he was finished Snape entered the room, which they were supposed to be cleaning and announced that the headmaster requested to see Potter and Weasly immediately in his office.

Both Harry and Ron hurried out of Snape's classroom and went into the headmaster's office.

"Ah, Harry, Ron sit down," said the Headmaster offering them a seat.

Malfoy entered the office. Harry shot him a nasty look. Draco just smirked back. 

"Draco please take a seat," Dumbledore replied indicating the empty seat by Ron.

"There is a problem that I'm aware of which involves all of you," Dumbledore said.

"What's wrong," Harry asked.

"It's Hermione. She is missing."

A/n- I love you guys! I got so many nice comments and reviews for this story this week! Thanks so much! Hehe I'm so evil. I left you all at such a big cliffhanger. Sorry if this chapter isn't as good as normal. I'm at my grandma's for the break and she didn't allow me on her computer for too long. Next chapter will be long and good I promise! Let me know how you enjoyed this one!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

A/n – This chapter has been re-written. Please re-read it over carefully. Only one part is the same as before. Please in order to avoid confusion read it ALL over. I fixed it and added a flashback. So know I after I hope the confusion will end. Sorry that the original chapter 16 was confusing. Please review this chapter and tell me what you think. If it was easier to understand. Then you can go back to the new Chapter 17. Thanks! 

*****

            Draco suddenly looked up studying the headmasters face. _Now your hearing things Draco, perfect. Maybe you are going crazy. Maybe my father was correct. _Draco shivered at the thought of his father. Just the mention of his name sent chills up and down his spine. Draco studied Dumbledore's face. _No, Draco he is serious. It's my father. I knew he would do something like this. My father has Hermione! Last night…when he came to visit…I should have known! It has to be him! There is no other explanation. My father is capable of anything. He made that clear last night when he revealed to me all of his great secrets._

-FLASHBACK-

Draco stared at the man who was standing across from him. He looked exactly like his father. But it couldn't be. _My dad's supposed to be in the prison of Azkaban. _

Draco took out his wand and pointed it at the imposter. Calmly, Draco replied, "Who are you?"

"Son, there is no need to be alarmed. Draco, it is I, your father."

Draco knew his father was capable of many things including escaping so Draco simply replied, "Prove it."

"Draco the day before your first day of Hogwarts was when you first met Voldemort. Now son, please lower your wand. I don't appreciate being treated in this manner."

Draco obediently lowered his wand and meekly replied, "Sorry, Dad."

"Dad! How many times must I tell you? Do NOT ever call me dad or father. Please use Lucuis. You can not turn soft son."

_Well da-Lucius how come you call me son? _Draco nodded. "Da-Lucuis how did you escape?"

"Ah, yes I thought we would come to this. Well I had survived a month in that horrid prison. I knew I wasn't being a help to the mighty one…"

"Err…you mean Voldemort?"

HOW DARE YOU SPEAK HIS NAME. Draco you are not worthy…yet…"

Draco nodded afraid to speak.

"As I was saying before you interrupted me. I met a man He called himself Tenromdolv. He also loved the dark lord and was willing to anything in his power, like me, to help him. Draco you know who I am right?"

"Yes father. You're a former death-eater."

Lucuis laughed. "Draco you know I am a death eater now, as I have been all along, and a death eater like you soon will be, when it is time."

The mere thought of this made Draco very uncomfortable. "Father, how come when Potter and Dumbledore said you were a death eater you said you were a former death eater?"

Lucius laughed once again. "Draco like I would tell _them my identity… I knew I was being too soft on you…too easy," Lucuis added._

Draco just stared at this man- his father I disbelief. Everything had all been lies. 

"Well Draco this man is pretending to be me. I made the potion, he drank it. He looks like me and will act like I would."

"So, then how…what do people think happened to him?"

"People expect that he has escaped. The dementors are looking for him, not me."

"How can you trust him?"

"Draco never doubt me!"

Lucuis raised his wand and put the Cruciatus Curse on me. 

The pain was unbearable and I'm not sure I would have survived if I weren't used to it- by now. Suddenly, the pain stopped. It had only lasted for about 20 seconds. My father kicked me while I was on the floor – knocked out from the curse.

"Get up," he spat. 

I quickly rose to my feet still feeling the pain of the curse.

"Draco after everything I have taught you. After everything. How could you do this to me?"

I played dumb although I knew he knew. "What do you mean?"

"Draco she's a mudblood and a close friend of Potters!"

"I…" _What do I say? _

"Don't say anything. This must stop. If Voldemort found out about this Draco I would be ruined. So I don't want to hear it. If it continues I will kill her Draco… do you hear? 

I nodded shocked, unaware of the last sentence…until now. 

-END OF FLASHBACK- 

_So this is my fault. I must find her! Before it is too late. _At this thought a tear escaped his eye. Quickly, he wiped it away. _I will do this alone. No one has to know about what occurred last night. NO ONE!_

"Malfoy…," Dumbledore said.__

Immediately Draco sat back on his chair. 

"We believe that Hermione has run away from Hogwarts," the headmaster replied calmly.

"THEN YOU BETTER START LOOKING FOR HER BEFORE SHE GETS HURTS," Harry yelled.

"Harry…please," Dumbledore started.

"Do you know what's out there?" Harry asked. "You should be sending people looking for her- not sitting here as if…as if nothing is wrong," Harry replied.

"If Hermione has run away, which we do have reason to believe she has, then don't you think she doesn't want to be found? Harry, she will come back."

"But…" Ron started. Then shut his mouth as quickly as he had opened it. The look Harry's face told him not to mention the things Hermione told them- the events that occurred on the trip.

Dumbledore eyed the two boys, "Is there anything you wish to tell me?"

Ron shook his head along with Harry.

"Very well then. Do not be alarmed, Hermione should be back on school grounds in a couple of days. You may be off. You can all take the day off. You will be excused from all exams and homework."

"Good bye Dumbledore," each student mumbled as they walked out of the door.

*****

As Harry, Ron and Draco walked out Draco muttered, "I knew he was losing his marbles." 

Harry looked at Draco. He wasn't going to give him the pleasure of making him mad. True, Harry was upset at the headmaster for not giving them more information but he would help Hermione along with Ron. 

"So I need to know how does DUMB-ledore's boy feel about the old hag now."

Malfoy always knew how to get to him. He always hit him at the right spot.

"Stuff it Ferret Boy," Ron shouted back. "Your father along with his death eating friends took Hermione and you know it!" 

"Don't you dare accuse my father of that. You know very well he is in…,"Draco started. Then he stopped. _Don't let them get to you Draco. You need to get into your room. Draco you need to hurry. Hermione needs you. _

"What did he tell you?" Harry screamed. "Where is she?"

"Potty don't ask about conversations between me and my father! I don't ask about yours…oh wait that would be a pretty one-sided conversation wouldn't it?" Draco smirked. The look on Potters face told him he hit just the right spot. 

"MALFOY DON'T YOU DARE…" Ron screamed.

"Weasel…"

"Ferret Boy."

"Dumbledore's boy."

"Arrogant Git. 

"Slimy prat."

"The boy-who-lives-to-…"

The name calling continued. It would probably have gone on forever if Snape hadn't walked through the hall causing the boys to run off in there own directions. 

*****

"Headmaster…she ran away?" said Minerva. "Clever thinking of you not to tell them."

"We can't have them looking for her…it could be dangerous," the Headmaster replied.

"I see but you know Potter..."

"Yes, this is why Moody will be arriving shortly. He will keep an eye on him. They are not to leave the building at any point no matter what."

"Albus, what do you recon happened?" 

"We know Hermione didn't run away. That was clearly to keep Harry and his friends off course..."

"Do you mean…"

"I am afraid that what we have feared of has indeed occurred."

A/N- **400 reviews-THANKS! You guys keep me writing. **

-In case of confusion: Everyone thinks Lucuis in Azkaban. However, he has escaped and a man is pretending to be him back in the prison. Something happened to Hermione or someone has her but who and why? Also what would someone need Hermione for? Find out! Stay tuned next Friday!


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**I have re-written chapter 16. Please go back and read it before you read this chapter. You will be TOTALLY confused and lost if you don't.  Please read the new chapter 16 before reading this chapter. **

Once you've read the new 16 here is chapter 17…

*****

"Do you mean…"

"I am afraid that what we have feared of has indeed occurred."

Ginny pressed her ear to the door of Dumbledore's office but couldn't hear anything more. Quickly she ran away to find Harry and Ron. She knew when Dumbledore wanted to see Draco, Harry, and Ron- it had to be about Hermione. So since Ginny wasn't invited _in _she stayed outside eavesdropping. When she heard Harry, Ron, and Draco approach she didn't have to move or runaway. She had Harry's invisibility cloak on. _Great Ginny your listening to things you aren't wanted to hear and you're a thief. __Hermione is my best friend. Besides if I hadn't of eavesdropped Harry and Ron wouldn't have known about what I just heard. So it was a good thing. Right Ginny, you did the right thing._

Ginny ran into the common room. "Harry…Ron," she replied out of breath.

Both of them stared at Ginny suspiciously. 

"I know I shouldn't have Harry but I took it," Ginny said handing Harry his cloak.

"Err…," Harry said.

"GINNY NEVER TOUCH HARRY'S THINGS AGAIN," Ron scolded to his sister.

"It was for a good reason!" Ginny said back.

"Really Ginny, what in bloody hell is your pathetic excuse this time," Ron stated nastily. He was upset. His best friend was missing and he knew nothing about it! 

"I…I…well…you can't be mad at me," she replied looking up at the two frustrated boys.

"We wont Ginny just tell us," Harry replied.

"I took it so I could eavesdrop on the conversation between you guys, Malfoy, and Dumbledore. I couldn't be seen."

"Ginny why did you do that?" Ron said clenching his fist.

"Hermione is my best friend also Ron! I knew it had to be about her! I should know too. You guys probably didn't even plan on telling me either…_did you? Ginny stated._

Both boys shook their heads. 

"Well Ginny Weasley I don't want to hear anything about it!" Ron screamed.

"I came along with you 5th year to fight Voldemort! I can handle this!" Ginny said cleverly. _10…9…8…7... any second now my dumb brother will realize I know more about this than he does…6…5…or maybe Harry will get it…4…3…2…and…_

Harry, right on cue, said, "Voldemort?"

Ron instantly picked up on what was going on and calmly looked at his sister and said, "You heard a conversation between Dumbledore and someone else about Hermione didn't you?"

Ginny replied sweetly, "Ron I thought you didn't want to hear anything about it?"

"Ginny!" Replied the two boys in unison.

"Okay well after you left, Dumbledore was talking to Professor McGonagall and she said how clever it was of him not to tell you guys about what happened…" 

"What happened?" Ron asked.

"I don't know! I'm just telling you what I overheard okay?"

"Okay Ginny just continue," Harry replied.

Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, before Ron interrupted I was trying to tell you what happened!"

"Ginny I'm sorry but this is hard on everyone okay? Not just you," Ron stated.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," Ginny said.

"Ginny…" Ron said, his anger building up.

"Can't you take a joke?" Ginny said.

"Oh come on Ginny you know that-" Ron started before he was interrupted by Harry.

"Guys you shouldn't be fighting at a time like this. Please we need Ginny to tell us what happened and figure this out!" Harry replied stopping the fight. 

Both Ron and Ginny's faces turned a brighter shade of pink.

"Sorry," mumbled Ron to Ginny.

"Apology accepted. Please accept mine too," Ginny stated sarcastically.

"Ginny…," Harry started.

"Well Dumbledore said he didn't tell you whatever they know that we don't because it was dangerous and he didn't want you guys looking for her and getting hurt. Then McGonagall asked him what he thought happened and he said that she didn't run away."

"I knew it!" said Ron in his victorious voice.

Harry was deep in thought, "Why wouldn't Dumbledore tell us? He has always regretted not tell us these things. I mean Siruis died…it could have been prevented if he told me about how Vold- (indicating the incident in Book Five)" 

"We know…just like he should have told you about the prophecy (Book Five)," Ginny said.

"But, whenever he doesn't tell us things, something bad always happens. What will happen this time?" Ron asked.

Everyone knew what Ron thinking about but avoided the statement.

"Oh I forgot!" Ginny said, "Also Dumbledore mentioned that what they have feared had happened."

"So they knew about this before!" Ron said!

"And they send Hermione on the trip!" Harry replied angrily.

Ginny just listened to the boys.

"You know it's odd. Dumbledore has been acting strange. Lying about the trip and all. Maybe it was to get Hermione away- to protect her?" Harry replied.

"Good thinking!" Ron said.

"But then honestly why would he pick Malfoy of all students to go with her. If something were wrong would Dumbledore pick someone who actually would _save her incase something happened?"_

"Like I know!" Ron replied.

"Guys we got to figure out and fast." Harry said.

"Do you recon anyone else knows anything about this?" Ginny said.

"Well who else would Hermione tell about what occurred on the trip?" Ron said.

"Well she wouldn't tell Lavender- she's a big blabber-mouth and Hermione knows it," Ginny said.

"Well what if she didn't tell anyone?" Harry asked.

"Maybe she didn't tell anyone…then we would have to ask someone who was there," Ginny said.

"Malfoy," Ron muttered in disgust. 

A/N – Thanks to my lovely reviewers! I am so happy that people actually like my plot and story. I hope you guys like the new chapter. 

Next chapter: Do Harry, Ron, and Ginny talk to Malfoy? Also does Neville know anything about it? Find out next Friday night.

Sorry I know this chapter was short but I also re-wrote chapter 14. So its like two new chapters this week. Please review both. I can't wait to hear what you guys have to say.


	18. Chapter Eighteen

A/N: Wow guys I'm so happy to know that you're enjoying my fic. Thanks for all the positive feedback for the previous chapter(s). Here is the new chapter…

**Chapter 18**

*****

"Ron you're stepping on my feet!" Ginny shrieked.

"Ginny, you're stepping on _my _feet," Ron whispered loudly.

"Both of you quit it. The way you two are carrying on we're going to get caught," Harry replied. 

"Ron stop hitting into me," Harry said quietly a few moments later.

"Ginny is pushing me!" 

"Am not!" 

Ron bumped into Harry again causing him to trip.

Harry quickly got to his feet and back under the invisibility cloak they were all sharing. 

"See what you did," Ron stated quickly to Ginny.

"Ronald stop blaming me for your clumsiness," Ginny said in protest.

"Ginny do not ever call me that again, you hear?" Ron demanded.

"Quit it!" Harry said.

"This was a huge mistake," Ginny said a few moments later. 

"No it wasn't. We all agreed that we should talk to Malfoy for Hermione's sake," Harry replied quietly.

"So Harry, you just plan on walking into the Slytherin common room and waking up Malfoy eh?" Ginny stated. 

"Actually we are going to go just that," Ron pointed out.

"For Merlins Sake you two are really slow!" Ginny said sounding rather annoyed. 

Both boys stayed quiet.

"Do you know the password to the common room?" Ginny demanded.

Silence.

"I thought so. Or maybe you were hoping that some students would be lurking around the hallways at 1am to let us in?" Ginny replied sarcastically. 

"She's right," Ron said to Harry sounding disappointed.

"Let's go to the library," Harry suggested.

"What's the point of that?" Ginny asked.

"Ginny quit it- do you want to help Hermione or not?" Ron asked.

"Well it's not like we're getting anywhere tonight! Besides, a girl needs her beauty sleep!"

Both boys rolled their eyes.

When the three reached the library the first thing they did was stepping out from under the cloak. They sat down at a table and began to think to themselves quietly. 

"Harry someone else is in here," Ron stated. 

"Quick under the cloak," Harry said throwing the cloak over their faces. Unfortunately he forgot about the notebooks lying under the table.

"Potter what are you doing up this late?" came the cruel familiar voice.

"Malfoy?" Potter asked. Harry threw off the cloak revealing himself, Ron, and Ginny.

"We were looking for you," Ginny stated, "You're just the person we want to talk too."

Awkwardly the four students sat down at the table. It's not ever day you would find Harry and Draco sitting at the same table having a conversation that didn't end with a couple of punches and rude remarks.

"Look," Harry started, "We all need to work together for Hermione."

Draco laughed. "I can manage alone," he remarked coldly.

"Oh come on. Boys always want to be the heroes but the truth of the fact is you can't be-this time. Hermione needs our help and we can't do this without each other. If we all try to be the hero ourselves then none of us will succeed. But, if we work together, with all the knowledge we posses, we should be able to figure this out and help Hermione before it's too late," Ginny stated sounding a little too like Hermione.

Very quietly Draco said, "For Hermione's sake let's do this."

Ron and Harry nodded.

Ginny quickly told Draco what she overheard outside the headmasters office.

"What now?" Said Ron stumped.

"Well, we know that Hermione didn't run away and someone has her," Harry said.

"Yes Potter how very clever of you." Draco replied. 

"Why would anyone want Hermione?" Ginny asked.

The three boys looked at her confused.

"She is a muggle-born witch… its not like her parents could be involved."

"This is connected to the trip also," Draco stated.

"On the trip this bloke took a special liking to Hermione. He tried to make her like him too. But he was no muggle. I can assure you that."

"He wasn't?" Harry asked.

"Well he was a muggle but I have a feeling he was working for a wizard. Being controlled by-" Draco said.

"By whoever has Hermione now." Ron replied.

Ginny was busy scribbling down notes into her notebook. 

"What are you doing?" Draco asked her.

"Let me read you what we've got. Hermione was captured by the person who…" Ginny started but was interrupted by Ron.

"I got it!" he declared victoriously. "Someone tried to use Robert to bring Hermione to him for unknown reasons. When Robert failed so to this, the person was forced to come here, to Hogwarts, and get her himself."

"So this person obviously is a wizard," Draco replied.

"Obviously," Ginny mocked. 

"Weasel watch it," Draco replied.

"But the question is: who is this person and why would he want or need Hermione?" Harry stated as Ginny was busy writing down notes.

"Dumbledore knows why." Ron stated.

"So it maybe her parents also know?" Harry suggested.

"Where does Hermione live?" Draco asked.

"Bloody hell I know this…" Ginny started trying to recall the address.

"Calm down Weasel. We can look them up. Ill be right back." Draco disappeared into a section of the library.

*****

Ginny giggled.

"What?" Ron asked irritably. 

"It's Malfoy," Ginny said.

"What about him?" Ron asked.

"He is trying to look up Hermione's parents in the Wizard Directory," Ginny replied.

"So?" Ron asked.

Harry answered, "Ron the Wizard Directory lists only grown Wizards."

"So we wouldn't be in it," Ginny said.

"Your entered once your 24," Harry explained.

Ron still looked clueless.

"Hermione's parents are muggles Ron, they wouldn't be listed!" Ginny finally shouted.

Ron blushed embarrassed. 

"Why didn't you tell him?" Ron asked his sister.

"I don't know I guess I needed a good laugh. You three are way too serious." 

Draco came back holding the directory and pointing to a spot in the book.

"Okay they live at…" Draco started.

"Draco they aren't listed! They aren't wizards. Remember? Hermione is muggle-born!" Ginny stated giggling.

"Then how come there listed in the directory?" Draco asked pointing to their names. 

A/N- Cliffhanger! I'm evil, I know. Guess next Friday you'll find out what happens huh? Then next chapter clarifies a lot of information and the "mystery" starts to unwind.

The last scene with the directory was basically making you *readers* ask, "Why would Hermione's non-wizard parents be listed in a wizard directory if they really are muggles? 

-Also does anyone know the name of Hermione's parents? If you do, please tell me in your review. Thanks! 

-Please review and let me know how you liked this chapter! Can't wait to hear from you guys!


	19. Chapter Nineteen

*****

For the next couple of moments no one spoke. The four wizards just stared in disbelief at the names staring back at them, Mr. and Mrs. Granger. Finally, Ron decided to speak and broke the silence.

"Er... it could be a mistake," Ron pointed out.

"Weasel, just because you're not perfect doesn't mean that there aren't some perfect people out there, like me, that don't make mistakes," Draco replied with a smirk.

"Ron, don't let him get to you," Ginny said quietly, yet loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Him! Get to me!? As if" Ron said.

Harry kept peering through the book until Draco stopped him from turning the page.

"And there's a picture, Weasley!" said Malfoy, flipping the directory over and holding it up. "Here it is. Your parents are in here…page 583 of the directory. It's a picture of them. Your mother could do with losing a bit of weight couldn't she?"

Ron now was shacking with fury along with Ginny. 

Harry yelled back, "Get Stuffed!" After all he was insulting both of his friends- at the same time.

"Potter, you've stayed with them numerous times, haven't you?" Draco sneered.

Ginny replied, "Malfoy numerous is a pretty large word. Where did you pick it up? Your friends definitely aren't smart enough to use it."

Draco ignored her and continued to face Harry and Ron saying, "Potter I would like to know, is his mother really this porky or is it just the picture?"

Harry quickly replied, "I told you to stuff it…ferret boy!"

Draco's face turned slightly pink.

"Shut your fat mouth Potter!" 

Ginny finally said, "You guys I got it."

All the boys stared at her.

"It says here that only a wizard's family will appear in the wizard directory." Ginny stated.

"Weasley please enlighten us at some other time. We are busy," Draco said about to state another nasty remark to Harry or Ron- he hadn't decided which one yet.

"I am not finished Draco," Ginny replied, "You're a lousy boyfriend. I don't know what Hermione even saw in you."

At the mention of Hermione, Draco stopped and realized that Hermione was in trouble and needed him. He said something that made even he himself want to vomit. "Harry…Ron…Ginny, I'm sorry I acted like a prat."

Harry stared at disbelief at the wizard standing by him and said, "We understand... Draco this is hard for everyone."

Ron stared from Harry to Draco and could have sworn he saw two good old friends comforting each other. Yet instead it was two enemies acting atrociously friendly and understanding towards one another. Ron knew he wasn't the brains of the group and knew that it would make it easier for them to just get along. So, without much choice, he kept his mouth shut and listened.

*****

"As I was saying," Ginny replied loudly, "It says here that only a wizard's family will appear in the wizard directory and it also says that not all wizards are in this particular directory in which Draco picked up. Draco picked up the Wizard Directory, Volume Three. This volume only gives the names, addresses, and information of wizards who have or are working in the Ministry Of Magic. That is why our mum and dad are in the book."

Harry looked at Ginny in disbelief, she sounded exactly like Hermione. Harry looked at the book she was holding, Everything about the Wizarding World. _Hermione is defiantly rubbing off on her._

"So," Ron stated, "Mr. and Mrs. Granger worked in the Ministry?"

"Or they still do work there," Ginny continued.

"Bliminey, Hermione isn't a mudbloo- er…isn't muggle born after all," Draco stated happily.

"That makes it easier for you two to go out, doesn't it? Hey Draco, maybe she is a pureblood, just like you? Then maybe, your father will become best friends with her father, since your father is only acquainted only with perfect, pureblood prats, kind of like your family, and then guess what? You can marry Hermione and abuse her and you can-"

"Ron," Ginny replied softly, "Hermione needs us to work together so just please; I'm not asking you to become best friends with Malfoy or anything-"

"Best Friends? Fat chance," Ron interrupted.

"Ron, Hermione needs you and me and Harry _and_ Draco."

Ron nodded and gave up. _They are just going to allow Malfoy to ruin there lives and control them! I will not. He can control Hermione and Harry. And even Ginny. But I will NOT EVER work with him. Why would I? Do I look like I want to take orders from him? "Ron stay here and if you see Hermione come and get me at once," you hear? Yeah RIGHT!_

"Okay tomorrow lets meet her at 1am and we will go to the Ministry," Draco suggested.

"And what would we do? Just ask where are Mr. and Mrs. Granger? It's supposed to be a secret! Hermione would have known if it wasn't a secret, that her parents are wizards," Harry replied. 

"They why was the book just here…Hermione reads a lot!" Draco replied.

_Great. 39 points for Slythindor. Draco actually knows something about Hermione. What a surprise? _

"But she also follows directions," Ginny explained, "The books in the restricted section…Hermione would NEVER go there."

"I'm stumped though…we aren't close to solving this mystery at all! The trip, Dumbledore's secrets, Pansy knowing about everything, Hermione missing…we know nada… Zip!" Draco replied miserably.

"But I know," came a voice. Neville stepped out of the corner trembling. "Don't be mad…but when I heard Hermione was missing I knew I had to help."

"What do you know?" Ginny asked.

"I know about everything…I've been listening to everything you guys have been talking about." Neville sounded extremely proud of himself as he continued, "And you guys didn't even realize I was there!" 

"Er…," Harry wondered. They should have been more secretive about their plans. 

"Hermione's parents…," Neville looked around and lowered his voice, "they are aurors (sp?)."

"How would you know, Longbottom?" Draco replied trying sincerely not to sound rude. 

"My parents…they…they were aurors too." 

The room became still.

"Look Neville I'm sorry to hear about what happened with them…my father told me," Draco replied.

Neville looked as happy as can be. "You called me Neville." 

"Yes." Draco smiled.

"You really are helping us then?" Neville asked.

"I defiantly am!" Draco said. "If it's okay with you all, that is."

"For Hermione sake, it's perfect with me!" Harry replied.

"I second that!" Ginny said.

"Uh yeah… me too!" Neville said.

All eyes turned to Ron.

"Oh alright. It's fine with me too." 

"So Neville, what do you know?" Harry asked.

Hermione's parents were aurors, like my parents, and they worked together. Hermione's parents were captured by _you know who, _but they managed to escape. Well as I recon, _you know who_ was upset because they didn't give _you know who_, any information that he asked them for, yet they heard plenty of his ideas and plans. When they escaped, the Ministry changed there names to Mr. and Mrs. Granger, in order to protect not only themselves, but also there young daughter, Hermione. They became muggles who were dentists. _You know who_ swore that if he ever found them or any of there relatives they would be…well…killed. 

Shocked at what they were just told the wizards just sat there.

"Why were they in the Ministry book then? If they really are aurors?" Ron finally asked.

"Well just in case if _you know who_…Well he's smart…and he would wan't to get them back of course. So well…I guess it's to throw him off track. If, you know, he ever suspected the "Grangers."

The five wizards chatted some more and decided to pay a visit to the parents house the next night. They were all to meet in the library. Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Draco would come with the invisibility cloak to get Draco and they would meet in the library to discus how to get to Mr. and Mrs. Granger's house. As they chatted and discussed they were totally oblivious to the fact that there wasn't only five people in the room. 

A/n- Last Friday I was at an ice-skating competition so I couldn't update. But, it's back to normal now, Every Friday! Well how did you like this chapter? Please tell me if I spelt aurors wrong and also tell me if you like the whole idea. If not I have 2 more ideas so ill change it. It's important I know if you like this idea because if you don't tell me I will continue with it. Personally, I like this idea the best - the one with her parent's being auroras. The other has to do with Dumbledore and the other has to do with Hermione's parents being death-eaters (a while ago). So tell me which idea you like!

-Thanks to my lovely reviewers- I love you guys and I can't wait to hear how you liked this chapter!


	20. Chapter Twenty

A/N- My computer wouldn't let me upload the story! It was acting all weird! Anyways, luckily it finally worked!

*****

Professor Moody had been sent to watch Harry, Ron, and Draco. He was to make sure they didn't leave the building alone at all times. Also, he had to make sure they didn't come close to figuring out Hermione's past. Dumbledore explained to him earlier that week about Hermione, her parents and where Hermione was now. Moody knew that if Harry, Ron, and Draco figured out the story, they would rush over to Lord Voldemort and get themselves killed. Moody however, now realized that he wasn't only babysitting three wizards. He was watching five. And Moody knew that those five wizards were extremely close to figuring out what was going on. So naturally, after seeing them the previous night, he had to do something to keep them away from there next meeting. And fast.

Through his one eye he spotted Potter, the Weasleys, and Longbottom sitting at the library huddled up. They seemed to be discussing something they didn't want anyone to hear. Something about Hermione, perhaps. As he expected, the minute he walked into the library they stopped talking instantly, and pretended to be reading to themselves. 

"Moody," Ginny said acknowledging his presence, "What are you doing here?" 

_I knew this question would come._ "You don't seem too happy to see me, eh?"

"No sir," Neville said, "Just surprised, that's all."

"Ah, well I've come to Hogwarts since I've been offered a job," Moody said, as planned.

The four wizards stared at him waiting for him to go on. When he didn't Harry politely asked, "What kind of job?"

"A teacher, of course," Moody said chuckling. "What did you expect?"

"Er it's just that…you…know all the jobs are taken already," Ron said quietly.

Harry elbowed him and gave him a look. "We didn't know you liked teaching so much Moody," Harry said quickly.

"Yes, I've always been fond of those…creatures. The magical ones. I'll be teaching Care of Magical Creatures, replacing Hagrid." 

"Hagrid's leaving?" Harry asked in disbelief.

"Ah, yes, of course he is. He wants to …er…well you know Hagrid." Moody said unconvincingly. 

"What?" Ginny asked.

"He has been fired by Dumbledore. I'm sorry; I know how much you all liked him."

"Why has he been fired?" Harry demanded.

_Darn, I wasn't prepared to answer this question. _"Complaints from students," Moody made up. 

By the looks of there faces Moody couldn't tell whether or not they believed him. Neville seemed to believe him. Ginny looked surprised. Ron and Harry were just looking at him in disbelief. "Look, I'm sure if you wanted you could talk to the headmaster about the matter."

"Don't worry we will," Harry said coldly.

"Well then, I better be going. Class starts in 10 minutes, you know. Wouldn't want to be late now would we?" Moody replied.

"We will come to class _after_ we talk with Dumbledore," Harry informed him.

"Oh dear! That can wait! You have all day!" Moody exclaimed. _I can't have them talk to Dumbledore until I get there first. To tell Dumbledore the little detail of the story in which I told them. I know, ill just keep them here till class is about to begin._

"Harry, I hear you've got an invisibility cloak," Moody continued.

"It's missing actually," Harry lied. 

"That's terrible," Moody said "let me say a spell which will have it come here, now, to us in seconds. Since its missing and I know how much you liked it."

"That's okay Professor. Maybe some other time. As you pointed, out we will be late for class. Ill look for it later. You don't have to go through all this trouble."

"But Harry I insist," Moody said talking out his wand. He muttered some words and sure enough, facing everyone, was the invisibility cloak.

"Thanks," Harry said sarcastically taking the cloak.

"Oh Harry, can I borrow it?" Moody asked. _It was never missing. They just didn't want me to suspect anything. That's how they get to the library to meet with each other. This Potter is sharp. Doesn't he know I can see through cloaks anyways? Guess not. Well if I get the cloak, which I will, then they won't be able to hold there secret meetings. _

Harry clenched the cloak tightly and brought it to his chest.

Moody stretched out his arms acting as if he thought Harry would just hand the cloak to him.

Harry didn't move. 

"Don't you worry now," Moody said grabbing the cloak, "I should get it back to you in a month or so." 

"A month?" Ron shouted. "But, Harry…er…we…well we…," Ron stopped. He couldn't give anything away.

"What was that Ron?" Moody said with much interest.

"Nothing," Ginny said, covering up for her brother.

"Well look at the time. Class starts in one minute. I better hurry. Thanks for the cloak Harry!" Moody said running through the door.

"Moody is so…," Ginny started.

"Save it Ginny. We are going to be late," Neville said.

"Well discuss it after dinner," Harry said.

The four wizards then ran off in there different directions to class.

*****

Harry was with Ron and Neville walking through the halls. 

"Today's not bad we were outside all morning," said Ron, who was running his finger down a column of his schedule.

"Double Divination is next," Harry groaned, looking down. Divination was his least favorite subject, apart from Potions. Professor Trelawney has been predicting his death for many years now.

"She is extremely annoying," Harry added.

"You should have given it up Harry, like Mione," Neville said.

"I will next year if I don't die from boredom this year," Harry replied.

The bell rang signaling the start of the afternoon classes. Harry and Ron said there quick goodbyes to Neville and set off for the North Tower.

The familiar smell filled the room as they entered. Harry and Ron sat down at table. Harry spotted Lavendar Brown and Parvati Patil, who deeply admired Professor Trelawney, sitting at the table closest to her chair.

"Good day," said the misty voice of Professor Trelawney to Harry. She was peering down at him with the tragic expression she always wore whenever she saw him. "You are preoccupied, my dear," she said in her usual mournful voice.

Ron rolled his eyes. "My inner eye sees past your brave face to the soul within. And I regret to tell that I see difficult times ahead of you. Alas…most difficult. I fear that the thing you thought would happen to someone very dear will come true… perhaps sooner than you think and you must be prepared for what your about to face in the future…"

Ron knew what Harry was thinking for he was thinking the very same thing. "I fear that the thing you thought would happen to someone very dear will come true…"- she was talking about Hermione dying. "You must be prepared for what you're about to face in the future…" – Harry facing Lord Voldemort.

Professor Trelawney swept passed them to the front of the classroom. She began talking about the usual, planets and the stars.

Harry was dozing off, as usual, thinking about what she told him only moments before. _She's just an old fraud! She is a lucky guesser! That's all. When in 3rd year she claimed Voldemort was rising and he… he was. She guessed right there .Lucky guess. And in 4th year she sort of implied that I would be facing Lord Voldemort and…I did. Maybe she isn't an old fraud after all. Maybe she really can sense my…inner soul. Maybe, she can help us find Hermione. But my cloak…_

"Harry," Ron muttered.

"What?"

"I was saying, my dear that you were born under the influence of Uranus," Professor Trelawney said looking at him disapprovingly.

Harry had dozed off again and he now had no clue what he was supposed to say.

"Er yes I was."

"You figured out how to use the chart then I see. Very good. So, Harry dear, if I were to say you were born under the influence of Saturn, when would you be born?

"Mid-winter," Harry guessed.

"Very good Harry! I knew you would get it!" Professor Trelawney stated happily.

Ron looked at Harry. Harry mouthed lucky guess to him.

Ten minutes later, Professor Trelawney addressed the class. "I'm happy to announce, seeing as you all finally mastered the planets, we will now learn how to tell when someone is lying to you." 

The students all muttered to each other.

"Oh Professor that's so useful!" said Lavendar.

"Yes, it is my dears. That is how I know when you really did your homework and how I know when you really understand the material." She glanced in the direction of Harry and Ron.

_She really is an old fraud. She had no clue I didn't know what I was talking about._

"Now pair up everyone," Professor Trelawney said.

Harry and Ron naturally were pairs. "Now this skill takes a while to master but I thought it would be a fun treat to try today," she said cheerfully. "Each pair must think of one thing someone said to them, or something they are wondering about and hold hands. Then when I say begin yell out: Me ne dire pas plus de mensonges. I'll give you all five minutes to discuss what you want to ask."

"Harry give me your hand," Ron said imitating her voice.

"Ron," Harry said ignoring him, "Let's ask about Hagrid."

"What about him?" Ron said.

"What Moody said. If he really was fired."

"Er…good idea." 

"Okay class, grab your partners hand and clear your mind." Professor Trelawney glanced around the class. "Good. Now close your eyes and when I say begin say the spell with me."

"Begin."

"Me ne dire pas plus de mensonges," the class all yelled.

Harry and Ron let go of each others hands and yelled from the pain that went through there bodies. A moment later the pain disappeared and Harry and Ron looked at each other in shock. 

"Moody lied," they said in unison.

Professor Trelawney rushed over to them and now the whole class was looking at them. "It worked for this pair," Professor Trelawney stated. "Did it work for anyone else?" 

No one spoke and the bell rang. 

Seamus and Dean came over to Harry and Ron after class and asked, "What did you guys think of?"

"We said: Professor Trelawney really can tell the future," Ron said lying.

"And it told us," Harry continued, "No."

The four boys laughed as they headed out of the classroom.

Under the invisibility cloak Moody let out a sigh. _This is going to be harder then I thought._

*****

A/n- Pretty long chapter huh? Thanks so much to all my reviewers! I love you guys so much! Hope you liked this chapter!! Please review and tell me what you think! Also Happy Valentines Day!


	21. Chapter Twentyone

A/n- well I couldn't update! FF was being mean L and wouldn't let me! Anyways I put up this chapter for this week. Next Friday the new one will be up! I know it hasn't been awhile since I updated and I suggest to all my lovely readers that you go back to make sure you remember what's going on. Please also read over chapter 16 and 21. If you don't remember those chapters chances are that some parts of the chapter won't make sense. Thanks! Enjoy!

*****

"Moody is such a fraud," Ginny said after Harry and Ron told her about their experience during Divination.

"Yes she is," chimed in Draco.

Neville just nodded. The five wizards were all in the library talking.

"Well I went to visit Dumbledore," Ginny said.

"So why was Hagrid fired?" Draco asked her.

"Oh, come on Draco. I'm sure you know perfectly well why he was fired," Ginny stated.

All eyes turned to Draco.

"That was months ago…," Draco said shocked.

"So, you and your friends… along with powerful dad tried to get him fired?" Harry said summing up the facts.

"As I said before Potter that was a long time ago."

"You knew Hermione liked him, Draco," Ginny said.

"Yeah! You shouldn't have done it. For Mione!" Neville added.

"It was months ago. Before I liked her…okay?"

"Well, Draco they seem to be using that as an excuse," Ginny said. "Dumbledore said Hagrid was fired from many complaints from the Lucious family."

"He told father that would be confidential information," Draco mumbled.

"Well, Draco I would be mad at you but, Hagrid wasn't fired. So it wasn't because of that," Harry replied.

"Yes," Ron explained filling in Draco, "During Divination's we learned this spell that could tell if someone is lying. We asked if Hagrid was fired. It said no."

"Harry and I, also later on asked if Hagrid was taking a break because he was asked by Dumbledore to," Ron said.

"And we found out from the spell that he is taking a break because he was asked to," Harry concluded.

"So, Moody needed a job, they asked Hagrid to take a break so there would be a job opening, and Moody took it? Basically, Moody isn't here for a job. Dumbledore wants him here," Ginny said.

"And your proof for that statement is?" Draco asked.

"Why would he lie about everything Draco? Why would Dumbledore ask Hagrid to leave for him?" Ginny said.

"I get the point. No need to go on," Draco said sounding rather annoyed.

"I got it!" Neville yelled. "Okay, Moody just arrived after your meeting with Dumbledore right?"

"Yes," the wizards answered in unison.

"Well, we know Dumbledore is lying about the whole Hermione missing thing, right?" Neville said.

"Yes Logbottom we know this already," Draco replied. 

"Well put the pieces together guys! Dumbledore knew that we wouldn't believe his story. He knew we would figure out what was going on. Well maybe not me, but Harry and Ron are known to figure these things out! So Moody is spying on us. To update Dumbledore on what we have figured out."

"Neville you definitely deserve more credit," Ron said.

"You're a genius!" Harry added.

"So Moody is here now?" Ginny said lowering her voice.

"Moody come out. We know you're here," Harry said looking all around. 

"He isn't going to coming out and admit we are right!" Draco said.

"Well let's find out if he is here by using that spell we learned," Ron said.

"Who ever would have guessed Professor Trelawney would be useful for something?" Ginny asked.

Harry and Ron linked arms and stated: Is Moody present here like Ginny said?" In a few moments they let go of each other hands.

"He isn't here now," Harry said.

"So he doesn't know we are onto him," Ron said.

"We better be careful before we talk from now on. Make sure he isn't spying," Neville replied.

"Look it's really late. We can't be tired. We wouldn't want anyone to get the oppression we were up late," Ginny said.

"True, but before we go I just want to know why Moody isn't here now? If he is spying on us," Draco said. 

"He fell asleep?" Ron suggested.

Ron and Harry once again, used the lying spell and found out that investigator Moody isn't perfect. He had fallen asleep hours ago. 

*****

            Draco had trouble falling asleep that night. Whenever he tried to shut his eyes all he saw was Hermione suffering. Plus it was all because of his father and Lord Voldemort. Draco couldn't bare the pain anymore. He wished with all his heart he could have taken her place. _But, Draco you can't. _A tear fell from his eyes down his flushed cheeks and with that Draco finally fell asleep. 

            Draco awoke the next morning to the usual shouts from his fellow house. Normally, Draco never took the time to listen to what they were talking about. This particular day he did however. After all, normally, he didn't have anything to hide. Draco couldn't make out much of anything of what they were saying so he finally just gave up and got out of his bed. In a short five minutes he had thrown on his robes and got ready for the day ahead of him.

            On his way to the Great Hall for breakfast he felt all eyes on him, following his every move. _Great Draco now you're paranoid. _Draco watched as two little Slytherins pointed at him and started to whisper among themselves. It appeared, to Draco as if they were reading something. _They must be reading about me. I am very talented. It's about time that Daily Prophet put something in there about me!_ Draco decided to approach the boys. _Maybe they want an autograph. Besides, I want to read about my life story. _The two boys looked frightened of the pale haired kid in front of them. Immediately, they dropped the paper and ran off, leaving the paper on the floor for a very confused Draco to pick up. _Why do I get the feeling that this article isn't about my life story?_

Draco read the headline of the article which read:

**Lucuis Malfoy Wanted**

**How far this man went to escape prison.**

They found out about what he did and now his father was wanted. Just to make sure he didn't misunderstand the headline Draco read it over. Then, he read the article. It read:

We have just gotten a report saying that Lucuis Malfoy has escaped from the prison of Azkaban. The dementors are currently looking for him and there is a large amount of gallons as a reward for any information that can help us crack the case. A man to drunk a potion so he would look like Mr. Malfoy and the man acted like him too. That left the real Lucuis to escape. We aren't sure how he escaped yet but he is a dangerous wizard and a death-eater. The man who drunk the potion was found dead this morning. 

Draco's head was spinning. All this information hit him at once and all of a sudden many things made sense. Draco dropped the paper and rushed over to Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville. The whole table stared at him. Not only because they found out that his father was a death eater, but also because he was a Slytherin and didn't belong at that table. 

"Er…Potty…Weasel…," _How do I draw less attention to myself and get them away?_ "Er… Professor Snape wants you."

The four wizards caught on rather quickly. 

"All four of us Malfoy? Ginny asked.

"That's what I meant Weasel so watch it," Draco said. Draco walked out of the Great Hall, ignoring all the whispering about him. 

A few minutes later Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville followed. They quickly spotted Draco in the library.

"I needed to talk with you all now," Draco said.

"Good job drawing attention to us by the way," Ron added.

"It's urgent okay!" Draco said.

"Scream a little louder Draco I don't think the whole room heard you yet," Ron said.

"Ron come on! I'm sure this is about…somehow… Hermione," Harry replied.

"It is! I also figured that Moody is at the staff table so he can't spy on us."

"Good idea actually," Ginny replied.

"Well…," Ron said impatiently.

"Give him a chance to talk Ron," Harry said.

"Well first of all read this," Draco said throwing them the article.

"We already did Draco. Sorry about …," Ginny started but was quickly interrupted by Draco.

"Well the night before Hermione went missing; my father paid me a brief visit. He explained to me about this man, who was pretending to be him so he could escape from Azkaban. He told me how the man drunk a potion to look like him and how the dementors were looking for him and not my father. I asked him how he could trust him. He got mad and put me under the Cruciatus Curse. Then he said something to me, something which I just remembered when I read the article. He knew about me and Hermione. He also told me that it must stop. He said if Voldemort found out about it, he would be ruined.

He also said that if it continues he will… kill her."

All four wizards opened there mouths about to say something but Draco quickly said, "Please, let me continue."

The four wizards nodded.

"My father obviously knew about me and… Hermione. He was the one who hired that Robert guy to try and get her alone somewhere. Just so then he could grab her… to well you know…. But, my father failed. He didn't manage to get Hermione or even lay a finger on her. The trip ended. Then, he visited me saying if I didn't stop liking her…he… would kill her. I bet you he took her from Hogwarts, now. My father can not bare to not get things the way he wants them. Also, there is another thing he can't bare- his reputation to be ruined. My father took Hermione. But, he did it so she would be gone. So I couldn't like her anymore. He hoped I would forget and move on. He also didn't want … his master… you know who… to find out I loved her. Basically, it would ruin his reputation. I don't think my father killed her. He just wanted to threaten me. He just wanted her gone so Voldemort wouldn't find out about Hermione and I. Yet…somehow he did find out. And to punish my father he probably made it so the potion wore off the man pretending to be him in Azkaban. So my father would be wanted. It's his punishment. Voldemort also killed the other man. Now, the danger is that if Voldemort finds Hermione, he will kill her. Not only because I liked her but because of the whole thing Neville told us. So now we must find her before Voldemort does." 

A/n- Wow! Pretty long huh? Also a lot of information was revealed. The pieces are slowly fitting in to the puzzle. Please review! I want to know what you thought about the chapter! Thanks! 


	22. Chapter Twentytwo

**A/n**- In case of confusion- chapter 21 is no longer just a note but now a real LONG very important chapter. So if you haven't read that go back and do so now. 

*****

Draco was standing up now shifting from leg to leg. Inside, he was wondering what was going through the minds of the four wizards staring back at him. The library seemed to fall silent. Draco's palms began to sweat as he stood up waiting for someone's response to his long speech. He basically just told his once- enemies information that he would never have told anyone before. If it weren't for Hermione he wouldn't have told them. Draco whipped his forehead with his sweaty palms. He felt as if he were on trial awaiting the verdict. In a way, he was on trial. He was waiting to see if these four wizards would still accept him to help them. Now, they knew that if it weren't for him Hermione would be here now. Draco tried to argue with himself and kept telling himself reassuring things. _Well, if it weren't for me_ they _never would have been able to solve this and Hermione would be dead. But then again if it weren't for me and my powerful father, Hermione would never be in this situation. So basically this is my entire fault. Bloody hell. This is all my fault._ Draco dropped his head and started to stare at the ground. He fixed his eyes on a worn piece of the carpet. He couldn't take this much longer. He needed someone to say something- anything. 

As if Harry was reading Draco's thoughts he said, "Draco this is not your fault."

"It's your fathers," continued Ron.

"We can't blame you for what happened. You only fell in love with our best friend," Ginny reassured him.

Neville nodded in agreement.

Draco now lifted his head and was shocked at what he was hearing. _These guys deserved more credit than I give them. They really are good frien- I can see why Hermione speaks so fond of them._

At that moment Professor Moody walked into the library.

The five wizards quickly scattered in opposite directions with an understanding of what was going on. As each wizard left the library, moments after each other, they each gave Moody a look. A look that showed Moody that they saw right through him. A look that showed Moody that he missed a very important meeting. A look that made Moody give up. 

Moody was tired of following these _children_ around. Moody and Dumbledore were both aware of everything Draco just told Harry, Ron, Ginny and Neville. They just didn't know that Harry, Ron, Neville, Ginny and Draco knew too. Moody sighed as he watched the wizards in the hallway. He knew that at this point the wizards figured out everything- well maybe they had some pieces missing but basically, they knew where Hermione was- wherever Lucuis was hiding her. Moody now had an important choice to make. Either he could tell Dumbledore that they figured it out or he could pretend he didn't know. If Moody told Dumbledore that they figured out what happened, Dumbledore wouldn't let them ever meet again, let alone leave the building without supervision. Dumbledore was doing all in his power to prevent them from searching for Hermione. Moody knew why also. Dumbledore didn't think that they could handle what they would have to face. Moody didn't want to think about it anymore. It was a terrifying thought. If it were as easy as just getting Hermione from the Manor House don' you think Dumbledore would have taken care of it already? The sound of the first bell made Moody run out of the library, outside to where he was supposed to be teaching. Moody stared at the first years looking at him. This was going to be a long day.

*****

At lunch Draco was sitting with his fellow Slythindors at the table. Draco just sat quietly in between Crabbe and Goyle. Pansy Parkinson approached him. _Bloody Hell, just what I need._

"Dracy-poo," said Pansy. She pushed Goyle over a seat and sat down besides him.

"What do you want Parkinson?" Draco said avoiding looking at her.

"Well a bunch of us were wondering why you went over to their table," said Pansy. She indicated Harry and Ron.

"I think you all should just mind your own bloody business," Draco replied. 

"You haven't been yourself lately Draco," Pansy said.

"What's it to you," Draco replied. 

"We thought with that mudblood dead you would be…you again," Pansy complained.

_Just don't say anything Draco You know she isn't dead. Just ignore Pansy._

"We know once we give you time you will forget her," Pansy said.

Draco ignored her.

Pansy put her arms around his neck, "Then maybe you can go out with a better wizard… like me."

Draco pulled back with disgust and yelled, "Pansy I will never go out with you!" 

"It's that mudblood….your convinced she is alive still…aren't you?" Pansy snapped.

By now the whole table was watching Draco and Pansy.

"She is not a mudblood!" Draco yelled.

"Draco you still have feelings for the book-worm?" Crabbe said.

"Yes I do! She is a great wizard. Better than any of you can be."

"Too bad she is dead," said a blonde haired Slytherin, sarcastically. 

"She is alive!" Draco yelled.

"The mudblood is dead," chanted a few of the Slytherins.

Draco was so annoyed and just wanted to get out of the Great Hall. Without thinking he yelled, "She is not a mudblood."

"Oh, right she is a pureblood with her muggle dentist parents? Draco you are losing it."

"Actually her parents aren't even dentists? Did you know that?" Draco said. 

Ginny heard what was going on and rushed over with Harry, Ron, and Neville close behind. 

At the sight of the Gryffindors silence fell upon the table.

Finally Draco realized what Ginny just did. She stopped him from giving away the information of Hermione's parents.

A few moments later, Ginny knew Draco came to his senses and along with Harry, Ron, and Neville went back to their seats.

*****

A/N- I know it's short! Sorry, the next chapter will be much longer I PROMISE. I broke 600 reviews! Please review! Thanks everyone!


	23. Chapter Twentythree

*****

Pansy apparently seemed embarrassed by the Gryffindors coming over to her table. _Acting as if they were friendly with Draco. As if. _

After the commotion ended only minutes after, Draco comprehended what just went on. Draco never was a good actor. But, this time he could try…he would try. Nothing could cause suspicion. It would be too risky. It could screw up their whole plan. 

Classes seemed to go by in a blur. Draco Malfoy was now sitting at the Slytherin dinning table and glaring at the one and only Boy-Who-Lived; his old sneer was present on his aristocratic face and his silver gray eyes were cold and piercing. Pansy turned and glanced over at Draco. Then, she turned over and whispered something in Crabbe's ear. 

_I got them fooled. This is too easy…_ Draco was shook out of these thoughts by Pansy latching onto his arm.

"I knew you would come around. I told everyone it was only a matter of time." She leaned over to give Draco a kiss on the cheek.

Draco moved his arm releasing Pansy's grip. He gave Pansy a stony glare and she looked pleadingly at him. "Draco it's been too long. I've missed everything…all we did…I missed having you by my side…"

"Parkinsons. We went through this already. _You _were the one who jumped to conclusions. Now please leave, the sight of you makes me sick," Draco drawled out.

Tears formed in Pansy's eyes as she whispered out, "Your just confused Draco. I'll help you remember. The way it was before _she_ came along."

"That's ironic I remember it always being this way."

Pansy pushed back her chair and walked over to sit by another Slytherin. The boy seemed disturbed by her appearance as he moved over to make room for her to sit. 

_She really is as dense as she looks. ___

Draco sighed as he read the quick note jotted down by Harry. 

_1'o clock tomorrow night in the MB._

Being as organized as she was Draco would have expected her to translate MB. How in Merlins sake was he supposed to know what she was thinking? Ginny, quite frankly taking by Hermione, devised a system so the group of wizards could meet with one another. In the corridors she would quickly pass them a note saying the time and location of the next meeting. Draco didn't expect to get a note so quickly and was surprised when a note was thrown to him on his way to his room. He had only learned about this whole throwing note business right before dinner. On his way to Potions Draco was snatched into an empty supply closet. Ginny told him the main idea of the system, handed him a pamphlet, and ran out of the supply closet. Draco of course was late to Potions and as a result got 1 day of detention with Snape. Being a Slythindor really did have its benefits, sometimes.

Draco went to his common room and took out the tiny book of parchment Ginny handed to him earlier that day. Having nothing better to do he turned to the first page and began to read:

'Since I am throwing you these notes there is a chance that they may be intercepted. In that case I must make them short and to the point. And most importantly, I must use codes for the locations. ' 

Draco looked up from the tiny book, sense knocking into him. _Being friends with Mione surely helped her. _Draco stopped thinking at the mention of_ her_ name and finished reading the introduction to the book.

'This book works as a directory. (In alphabetical order.) ' 

Draco flipped to the M section and read the list:

Ma- library (restricted section)

Ma 3- library (2nd desk to the right)

MB- Myrtles bathroom

Draco looked up. He just found out where he was going tomorrow night. 

Draco heard a noise leaving the common room and listened as it got fainter by the moment. _Running away eh? _

Draco scooped up the book in his right hand and ran out of the common room into the halls. He followed the noise of down the corridor and spotted a shadow. Draco ran faster. The person was scurrying down a flight of spiral stairs.

_By Merlin, he runs fast._

Draco reached the bottom of the stairs and spotted a young boy bent over, breathing heavily. The young wizard's eyes went wide for a second and then put on a superior face. He put on an emotionless face and looked coldly at Draco with his steel gray eyes. "Do I look intimidating?"

Draco looked shocked at Colin Creavy. He was clenching his camera. "What were you doing in my common room?"

The young boy lost the act and stammered… "I… I wasn't spying….or anything…just…"

"Spit it out," yelled Draco annoyed. It was obvious he was becoming paranoid. 

"You…can't….tell… that…I told you." Colin was shaking. 

Draco liked the feeling of being feared by someone but then became annoyed. "Either you tell me or…," Draco snatched his camera out of the boys hand proving his strength. Then to add to the effect he took out his wand and pointed it to the trembling boy. 

"No!" The boy shouted and fell to the ground. He was in a ball with his legs to his stomach. His hands were wrapped around his legs and he was rocking back and forth on the ground. 

Draco sighed and was about to walk away when the boy got himself together and spoke. "Pansy sent me. She wanted to make sure you were alone. I only peeked in and took a picture to prove it to her. I hadda do it. If I didn't she told me that I would… that I would have slugs coming out of my mouth when I die at 50."

Draco laughed. "Why did she want to see if I was alone?"

"She juss…grabbed me and she was flaming with anger… she said that she thought you and that Gryffindor read head were going out. She said…she saw her coming out of a closet with you and saw you leave dinner early. I just wanted to show her so… she wouldn't curse me."

_She saw me and Ginny together! _"Show her the picture and get lost," Draco snapped throwing him his camera. "Oh and Pansy can't curse a fly," he added.

Colin grabbed him camera and said, "You won't tell her will you? You won't say you caught me…will ya?"

"No," Draco said simply. "But if I ever catch you sneaking where you aren't wanted again you will have slugs coming from your mouth and die at 20."

Collin ran down the halls with a frightened look plastered to his face. Draco sighed and began to walk up the staircase. When he reached the common room he flung open the door, angrily, and slammed it shut behind him.__

*****

Draco overslept the next morning. He had to rush to get ready and was walking fast in the halls on the way to Defense Against The Dark Arts. Just then a note was thrown to him. He opened it and read.

'If you don't know where the MB is go to library in 20 minutes.'

Draco looked up at the person who just threw him the note. Standing besides him was Luna Lovegood. Draco began to panic. _How could she know?_

Draco looked at her and said, "Hey you!"

"Me?" Said Luna dreamily. 

"How do you know?" Draco said incredulously.

"I'm in on it," Luna informed him.

"You're helping us?" Draco said grudgingly.

"Of course. You didn't think it would only be you Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Neville did you?"

"How could you help us?" Draco said annoyed.

"I make sure everyone knows where the meeting place is," Luna said simply.

"And how would you know that?" Draco demanded.

"Harry," Luna said dreamily.

Draco was annoyed how come he didn't know about this. He didn't want a group of 20 kids to help find Hermione. He wanted it to be just him, honestly. But, four other wizards could help…5 was a good number. But 6…7…8…9…10 would not work. 

"I didn't think you knew. I wrote out directions from your common room," said Luna.

"Oh, I just feel _so_ special," he said sarcastically. Luna smiled at Draco's little act and let out a scream of mirth. She laughed so hard the wizards passing began to stare.

_What a great addition. She knows just how to keep a low PROFILE!_

Luna's eyes swam with tears as she gasped for breath, staring right at Draco.

"You should really go into acting Malfoy, you can be _so_ convincing," she said giggling at her own remark of sarcasm.

"Right," Draco said frowning at her. "I better go I don't want to be seen with you," Draco said coolly.

"See you tomorrow," she replied unfazed.

Draco was late to his class and got detention that evening. Just the perfect start to his day. 

*****

A/n- Thanks to those who reviewed for this chapter. From now on if you review a chapter ill put it on the bottom. 

For those of you who reviewed chapter 22:

Draco's-Tootsie23- thanks for the compliments. I'm so happy you like the story!

Sunna- Thanks for always reviewing/reading! It means a lot!

dracohermioneluver – Thanks for the tips. Also, thanks for always reading/reviewing. 

PinappleCube – Another person who is always reviewing and always has nice things to say. Thanks!

Little Miss Arwen- Nice idea. Maybe Hermione should beat Pansy up. Thanks for the review/reading!

Siriusforeva- So glad you love the story. I'm not sure how many more chapters left. As long as it takes. I'll let you know as soon as I know. 

Trapt*ROCKS* My World- Thanks for being their every chapter to say something nice. It's appreciated. 

natyslacks-  Thanks for all the compliments and for reading every week.

Amber Lee1- Thanks for always reviewing/reading. It means a lot to me :D

VaNiLLa*cHai 501- Your reviews are always positive and sweet. Thank you for always reading and reviewing!

Supreme Neo Countess- Draco should have hexed them! Thanks for reading and reviewing. 

icedfirestar- I updated. Hope you enjoy. Thanks so much for reading/reviewing!

PhoenixTearsp322- Thanks for always reviewing/reading. I always feel good reading what you have to say. 

Miss Cassi- Thanks so much. You always review / read my chapters. 

-Thanks to all the above who always have the time to submit a review. I want to know what everyone thinks this chapter so let me know!


	24. Chapter Twentyfour

*****

Draco ran into his common room out of breath. He just finished his detention with Professor Snape and was extremely exhausted. Naturally, with Draco being a Slytherin, when Draco was late for class Snape wouldn't take off house points. Instead he gave Draco a detention. As Draco assumed, his detention with Snape was a rather easy task. Snape made him grade test papers belonging to the 2nd years. Snape wasn't present for the majority of the detention and all Draco had to do was read over boring essays on potions to heal dragon bites. On the most part Draco just went through the papers making up grades. Picking up paper after paper writing whatever grade came to his mind first bored him easily. Draco just sat down at the desk, slouching over, waiting for the time to relieve him from this tedious task. As all good things come to an end, bad things do too. For Draco, however, it wasn't soon enough. When Snape walked into the room Draco immediately acknowledged that he was done. Snape replied in his usual boring tone, "That took you two hours."

Draco nodded. Snape sighed. "Draco, you were supposed to tell me when you were done I have more papers for you."

This was the exact moment when Draco's day turned from bad to worse.

Draco now had a pile of papers to grade. The time was 12am and Draco wasn't done. He had the meeting at 1am! Draco rushed, making up grades and without waiting for Snape to come back left the classroom. Draco ran upstairs to his common room where he was now, getting ready for the meeting.

Draco changed into more comfortable robes and ran to Myrtles bathroom. When he stepped inside, he was relieved to see that the only addition to the group was that Loony Lovegod. 

"Where is Ginny?" Asked Harry immediately.

"Isn't she with you?" Draco replied. Draco looked at the tiny circle the group formed on the floor of the bathroom. Their was Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna, and Myrtle. Draco then noticed what the rest of the group noticed before, Ginny wasn't present.

"We thought she was with you," Ron said quietly.

"I was in detention with Snape. Ginny wouldn't be in detention, would she?" Draco replied.

"Maybe she went to go save Hermione herself," Luna informed them.

"Uh Luna, Ginny wouldn't do that to her brother okay?" Ron said annoyed.

"You aren't organized enough for her," Luna replied simply and quietly.

Everyone just ignored her.

"Do you think something … bad happened to her?" Said Neville.

"NOTHING HAPPENED TO GINNY! SHE IS JUST LATE!"

"Could you two yell any more loudly? I don't think the creatures lurking in the Forbidden Forest heard you," Harry replied.

"It's not the time to joke around Harry. I know this might not seem dangerous to the Boy-Who-Lived. But, we are messing with pretty dangerous stuff. Something bad could have happened to Ginny," Ron reasoned. Then his anger grew.

Harry opened his mouth the say something in defense but Ron kept speaking 

"I know you're used to danger, ever since you were exposed to it as a baby. You always come across danger and nothing bad happened before so why worry? You're used to all this dangerous stuff by now, heck you're probably immune to danger by now. But, I, I am not. And although I always wished I could be there when you do something good, to get some credit. To be noticed for once. I don't anymore. I just want my sister and my friend back. So please don't joke around. Just help me find Ginny, please?"

"The Weasel is jealous and admits it after years of keeping it to himself. I wish I had a tape recorder right about now…" Draco began.

"Malfoy I'm warning you. If you're sist… if Hermione was missing how would you feel? A little stressed right? Well that's how Ron feels," Harry explained.

"News flash- Hermione is missing too!" Draco said. "Remember, that's why we are here? That's why I'm losing sleep to hang out with a bunch of Gryffindors and that dreamy loony girl. That's why I'm standing in a dead girl's bathroom- To work on saving Hermione, the real one in danger. I'm not here to baby-sit little sisters who get lost on their way to a deserted, smelling bathroom."

At this point Moaning Myrtle burst into sobs of tears and flew into her stall. The splash was heard as Myrtle divided into her toilet.

"Ginny created order and organization, without her nothing will be accomplished. You are fighting like preschoolers. We all have the same goal here don't we?" Luna said.

"Let's look for the Weasel," Draco said with a voice of defeat.

*****

Ginny was heading over to the meeting and was on time too. Until, that is, a voice slowed her down. Ginny heard a voice yell out: Ginny?

Ginny turned around but the hallway remained empty. She continued walking with the strange feeling she was being watched. Then she heard the voice again yell out, "In this room. Come. Don't be shy." 

Ginny became frightened and quickened her footsteps to the meeting place. Then, she abruptly stopped. A shadow was right in front of her. 

A tall figure materialized from the shadows, revealing a mop of brown hair and a striking pair of dark brown eyes. He towered over Ginny by a good many inches, making her end up standing at eye-level with his broad chest.

"No one runs away from me," He replied looking down on her. "Let's see if you are just as fast as a learner as your friend was."

"Robert?" Ginny asked. After all the stories she heard about him she knew who he was and was positive that this was the Robert from New York. Ginny didn't wait for a reply. She resumed walking, headed towards the direction of the bathroom, but she didn't get the chance to take more than three strides before she was halted by a hand snaking around her wrist.

"Now let's go to a place a little more private," he said dragging Ginny by the wrist into an empty classroom.

*****

A/n- Remember Robert? Well he is back meaning more action! Next chapter is so long! It's over 2000 words! Plus guess what? If I keep it as long as it is you will see Hermione again! Yay! Well I know this chapter is short but the next chapter makes up for it! REVIEW!!! Thanks so much to my reviewers for chapter 23: Supreme Neo Countess, Little Miss Arwen, natyslacks, PinappleCube,  VaNiLLa*cHai 501, dracohermioneluver, Sunna , Lover del Dragon, OutofAzkaban, Amber Lee1, Axisha, Icedfirestar, Miss Cassi, louise luvgood, and Tweetyiscool!


	25. Chapter Twenthyfive

*****

Draco was walking through the corridors with Luna searching for Ginny. Harry and Ron went to look on the other side and Neville was tagging along with them. Luna was annoying Draco greatly, acting like some sort of spy. She kept humming some weird tune.

"Stop it," Draco warned Luna coldly.

"You don't like muggle movies I see. It's from Mission Impossible, my favorite movie." Just then Luna stopped and stared at the ceiling daydreaming. 

Draco rolled his eyes. He couldn't take it much longer. Ever since Hermione went missing he was tired of all the sudden delays in their planning. He would move faster alone, without the loony maniac slowing him down. Draco quietly sneaked away and began searching. Suddenly he heard the frightened voice of Ginny say, "Robert?" Draco panicked. He began to run closer to the voice but the two were no where to be seen. Draco glanced at the time: 3Am. It was time to meet back in the bathroom. Draco rushed in. Everyone else was already there, worried.

"Robert has Ginny!" Draco yelled.

"Robert from New York… here?" Harry asked disbelieving.

"Yes… and he has Ginny!" Draco said.

"A real adventure," Luna added frantically. She seemed to be in her own world.

"Are you sure about this Draco?" Asked Harry.

"I heard his voice before," Draco reminded them, "I remember it loud and clear."

"What now do we do now?" Ron asked, his voice rising in pitch.

"I don't know…" Draco said quietly. 

*****

"I'm not taking you anywhere so calm down," Robert said harshly.

"Then why are you here?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Your friend… have you seen her…?" Robert demanded.

"Who?" Ginny asked meekly.

"Hermione Granger…"

"YOU KNOW WHERE SHE IS?" Ginny yelled.

Robert nodded. "I won't say anything of it though so quit asking questions while you are ahead."

"Is she hurt?"

"I said no asking questions. Leave all the work to the master."

"I need to know if she is hurt! I… I … if you don't tell me I won't help you."

"No."

"No what?!" Ginny yelled.

"Your friend is not hurt!" Robert yelled back.

"Who is this master?" Ginny continued.

"Shut up!"

"Make me," Ginny said bravely.

"Stupid fool. You don't mess with things you can't handle."

"Why am I here?" Ginny said pressing her luck. 

"I do what I am ordered to do."

"You were ordered to take me here?"

"Precisely."

"Why?"

"Do you really not know?" Robert laughed.

"No."

"And I thought you were supposed to be smart."

Ginny remained silent. 

"What now?" She asked.

"You stay here until I say so."

"And how long will that be?"

"Whenever the master says you can go, you will go."

"Why do you listen to him?"

"I get paid."

"How much?" 

"Nosey girl. Keep that nose of yours in your own business."

"This is my business."

"Oh really Miss Ginny."

"Yes, it concerns my best friend, Hermione. Anything that has to do with her has to do with me too."

"If you don't shut up I will make you," Robert said, pushing Ginny to the ground.

"Why are you here?" Ginny repeated.

"To collect information."

"On?"

"Shut up."

*****

Meanwhile Draco was knocking on the locked classrooms finding out where Ginny could possible be. However after a half an hour they gave up and were out of ideas.

"Ginny," Ron said sadly.

"Don't worry Ron we will find her," Harry said.

"You three are really something. You're going about this the wrong way."

"Oh and I supposed you have another way to find Ginny," Draco said.

Luna remained silent.

"That's what I thought! Now for Merlins sake stop talking! I am trying to come up with a plan here. How can I think when you keep interrupting my thoughts?"

"You must think like Robert. We aren't looking for Ginny. We are looking for Robert."

"She has a point…" Ron muttered.

"So let's see… Robert probably wants Ginny so she won't be able to find Hermione."

"They can't keep her forever!" Ron yelled.

"No but still it probably is something like that," Luna informed them. "So where would he go with Ginny?"

"He wouldn't stay here would he?" Neville asked.

"Yes, he would," Harry said.

"No, that would be dumb," Ron said.

"We wouldn't expect it," Harry said.

"Because that's a dumb idea!"

"Well, that's why they are here, at Hogwarts!" Harry pointed out.

"What?" Ron asked.

"He is staying here because he thinks we won't expect it. So we won't find Ginny. He is only trying to slow down our plans more…so we don't find Hermione."

"Good point Harry," Ron said.

Luna coughed. "It was my idea."

"So where at Hogwarts would they be?" Draco asked.

"A locked room," Neville suggested.

"Of course!" they all cried in unison. 

*****

Ginny remained silent for a while until Robert asked her a question.

"Have you seen Hermione lately?"

"What's it to you?" Ginny replied.

"Tell me."

"No."

"You must tell me at once!"

"Who do you think you are? The headmaster of Hogwarts? Cornelius Fudge?" 

"I am your worst nightmare."

"Was that supposed to scare me?"

"No, but this will." Robert stretched out his hand clenching his wand. He muttered a few words and pointed the wand at Ginny.

Ginny was now under a curse.  Darkness covered every inch of space and the air became frigid and biting. The whole world spun with a nauseating twist. Frightened, Ginny tried to gasp for air but her lungs felt deflated and dead in her chest. Then it all stopped. 

Sweat beaded across Ginny's forehead and her breath was ragged in her throat. Her heart pounded so forcefully against her ribs she wondered if Robert could hear it. 

"It's scary isn't it?" Robert said.

"Yes," Ginny croaked out.

"That's considered an easy curse. There are much worse curses I can perform. Want me to show you?"

"No."

"That's what I thought."

"Why did you do that?" Ginny said. She was regaining her courage.

"To show you."

"To show me what?"

"That there is no more fun and games."

"I don't consider this a game."

"Neither do I," said Robert. 

"I'm bored," Ginny said 10 minutes later.

"Me too," Robert said.

"This is extremely boring. I would rather be in Professor Snapes class."

"It is isn't it? I would rather be cursing you more, testing out some powerful spells."

"Now," said Robert, "Have you seen Hermione lately?"

"I won't tell you!" Ginny cried.

"Okay. Then you must face the consequences."

"Which are?" Ginny demanded.

"Another curse."

"Fine! I'll tell you." Ginny said. She was frightened of the curses Robert could put on her and it showed in her voice.

"I see we understand one another now," Robert said.

"I haven't seen Hermione since you took her. Happy?"

"Good."

"Why do you want to know anyways? Don't you have her?"

"My master does," Robert said.

"Must you call him 'master'."

"Yes."

"So you haven't seen her lately either?" Ginny asked slyly.

"Nope I… I mean yes. Yes I have seen her."

"You're a bad liar Robert."

"I am not lying!"

"Then why did you care whether of not I saw Hermione recently?"

"I was curious."

"Making sure the master is doing a good job keeping her eh?"

"Shut up!" Robert yelled.

"Gladly," Ginny replied back. Inside her mind she couldn't help think: _Hermione got away! Hermione got away! _

_That's why he is here. To see if she returned here. I am so happy she is Ok. I can't wait to tell everyone else!_

*****

"What's that?" Neville asked frightened.

A loud band had just echoed through the halls.

"Hermione," Harry said.

"What?" Neville asked.

"It's the sound of a curse Neville," Draco said. 

"A curse?" Neville said.

"Ginny has been cursed," Ron said. He was comprehending this in his mind. His little sister was being cursed right now.

"They are in here," Luna said pointing to a door.

Harry tried to open the door but it was locked. 

"I'll open it. Stand back." Harry said, taking out his wand.

"Don't!" Luna said. "We should first find who is in their. There could be many people."

Ron, Neville, Draco, Harry, and Luna pressed their ears to the door and listened:

Why do you want to know anyways? Don't you have her?

My master does.

Must you call him master?

Yes.

So you haven't seen her lately either?"

Then they stepped back.

"It's just Ginny, who is fine, and Robert." Draco said.

"Ginny is fine, dear Merlin, thank you," Ron said.

"On the count of three I will open the door," Harry said. "Get ready with your wands out."

"1…2…"

*****

Ginny was sitting silently in the corner when the door suddenly burst open. Through the door ran Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Luna. Their wands were pointed at Robert.

"Its you again," Robert said indicating Draco.

"Drop your wand," Draco yelled, stepping forwards.

"You are a real man. Rescuing all the ladies like you do so very well," Robert said.

"Drop the wand Robert," Draco repeated.

Robert turned towards Ginny and said, "I must go. Thank you for your company."

"But didn't you say you came to gather information?" Ginny asked.

"I have gathered all the information I have came to get."

And with that Robert disappeared.

*****

A/n- Okay I split up this chapter since I figured it was too long! How did you like this chapter? I tried a new thing in the chapter and I hope you liked it! Once again thanks to my reviewers! PLEASE REVIEW!


	26. Chapter TwentySix

Story: True Confessions

Chapter: 26

Author: Rebecca89

Disclaimer: Its all belongs to Jk Rowling. Only the ideas are mine.

Where we left off: Ginny was locked in a room with Robert. He claims he needed information from her. Then, Harry, Ron, Draco, Neville, and Luna break into the room causing Robert to disappear. His last words were: "I have gathered all the information I have came to get."

*****

Ron immediately hugged his little sister saying how happy he was that she is okay.

"Oh, how sweet it's a family reunion," Draco replied coldly.

          Ron ignored Draco's usual comments, by now he learned one thing; a Slytherin is incapable of change. Actually, Ron even had a notebook where he kept track of all Draco's nasty comments. He planned to show it to Hermione when she returned, proving that he is still the prat he was 6 years ago. Ron knew that Hermione made a mistake and knew the second she came back she would forget about Malfoy, maybe even admit what a mistake she made. The only reason Ron even agreed to let Draco help was so he could help find Hermione faster.  

          Ron closed his eyes and pictured just him and Harry beating Voldemort and fighting off the death eaters. Hermione would come over and hug them both. She would forget about that Draco Mafoy, insisting that Ron and Harry were right about him all along. Dumbledore would give awards to both Harry and Ron and they would we given awards to by the Minister of Magic for beating the Dark Lord. And…

"Ronetgofmeicanbreathe," Ginny yelled.

"What?" Ron said, coming out of his fantasies.

"You're chocking her. She escapes from a dangerous man without a scratch and you come along chocking her… just what big brothers are for," Draco said with the usual smirk plastered to his face.

          Ron let go of his sister and tried to ignore the comments of Draco. But, even with out him saying anything everyone could tell how much Draco got to Ron. His face gave it away. Whenever Draco made comments (always nasty) to Ron concerning either his family, hair, money, or anything about him, Ron's face would turn to a dark shade of pink and he would always clench his knuckles.

"Sorry Ginny I'm just glad your okay," Ron said, giving her a quick last squeeze.

"So Ginny what happened?" Neville asked, with a scared tone to his voice.

"Oh yes, we heard you being cursed about. How did you manage alone with that…," Luna began.

"I was fine. I found out some useful information too," Ginny said.

"Concerning Mione?" Harry asked.

"Yes!"

"Please grace us with your knowledge Miss. Weasly," Draco said.

"Hermione has escaped…,"Ginny began.

"How can you be certain?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, how in Merlins sake do you know?"

"Let her speak. How do you expect to find out of the tales of Ginny if you don't let her talk!" Luna said.

"Well, Robert said he came to gather information. The only thing I told him was that we hadn't seen her…"

"GINNY WEASLY, WHAT IN MERLINS SAKE CAME OVER YOU?" Draco screamed. "You don't give information to the enemy!"

"But… I just told him that we hadn't seen Hermione. That's all he wanted to know. If 'they' had Hermione they would know if we had seen her lately," Ginny replied quickly.

"Hermione ran away. All alone in the cold, by herself without food," Luna informed them.

"But she is safe," Draco concluded.

"Yes, she might be harmed though," Harry said with concern.

"But, she is away from the enemy…" Ginny started.

"For now," Ron said.

"They are going to keep a close watch on Hogwarts," Draco replied.

"This is interesting." Lunna said.

"What is?" Harry asked.

"Voldemort… or whoever has Hermione is acting through muggles." Luna said. "Robert and Henry both were muggles."

"Oh yes, Robert mentioned he was working for pay," Ginny said, "probably meaning muggle currency."

"So that's how he managed to disappear," Draco said.

"What?" Ron asked, clueless.

"You can't avapparate (sp?) on school grounds, Ron," Ginny explained.

"So how did Robert?" Ron asked. 

"Ron your slow…he is a muggle…," Ginny explained slowly, as if she we talking to a 3-year-old.

"Exactly my point! Muggles can't avapparate (sp?)," Ron replied.

"So, that means that probably Voldemort was controlling him. He was under a spell. Voldemort brought him back," Draco explained.

"Meaning, Voldemort is getting stronger…which is bad," Harry said.

"His army!" Luna yelled looking lost and upset at the same time

"What now love goon? Draco asked.

"I must see Dumbledore at once… I'm sorry but… I have to go…"

"Luna wait!" Ginny said, running after Luna. Everyone followed Ginny.

"I'm sorry I can't say. Dumbledore said I shouldn't tell anyone but…oh I must speak with him," Lunna ranted.

"Luna calm yourself and tell us. Dumbledore would want us to know," Draco told her. 

"Oh Dumbledore," Luna burst into tears.

"What is the meaning of this commotion," Dumbledore asked.

"Sir, we don't know what's wrong with her," Draco replied indicating Luna.

"To your common rooms… all of you. Ill take care of Luna."

"But Headmaster," Ginny began.

"Go to your common rooms. I don't expect to see you out of your beds again at this hour."

"Yes sir," They all muttered in unison. 

*****

"Why didn't he take off house points?" Harry asked the others as soon as Dumbledore left with the sobbing Luna.

"Why didn't we get in trouble?" Ron added.

"No detention," Neville announced happily.

"But…why?" Ginny asked. "He wasn't concerned about us… out at 4am!"

"Only… Luna."

"Poor sobbing Luna," Neville added.

"What did you say to trigger the tears," Draco asked Ginny.

"We were just talking about Muggles and Voldemort," Harry replied.

"She is just scared of the powerful Dark Lord," Draco said sarcastically.

"I have only heard Death Eaters call him that!" Ron announced.

"Call him what?" Ginny asked.

"The Dark Lord," Ron said.

"Ron, quit it!" Harry yelled.

"Yeah Ron, don't start." Draco mocked.

"She yelled his army…him meaning Voldemort," Ginny said.

"She also said Dumbledore said she couldn't tell anyone…," Neville added.

"She said she needed to see him," Ginny said.

*****

"How long have your visions normally lasted?" Dumbledore asked Luna.

"Never this long…everything makes sense now…" Luna explained.

"Luna, your visions are normal for a person like you," Dumbledore said.

"What do you mean?"

"You are A Seer. As where your parents. Although you aren't trained you still are seeing visions from the future."

Luna remained silent.

"Now, what exactly did you see?"

"I saw Voldemort with a bunch of muggles training them. Voldemort has an army of Muggles."

"I see. About how many?"

"I couldn't really see…"

"An estimate?"

"50."

"Are your visions always correct?"

"Yes."

"Yes. In the past they always have been accurate. What made you have this vision Luna?"

"I was with Ginny, Draco, Ron, Harry and Neville…"

"Yes, I know what you were up too."

"Of course you do. Well Draco said that Voldemort was controlling muggles. And all my dreams came to me and it hit me that all those people were muggles. When I saw Robert with Ginny…you know about that right?"

"Yes."

"Well… I knew I recognized him. He was vaguely familiar. I couldn't figure out whom though. I just knew I saw him before."

"Do you know where from now, Luna?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, he was one in the army, from my dreams. Henry was their too."

"I see. You better get some sleep. The Order is working on it and you have been of great assistance."

"Anything to help," Luna said cheerfully.

"Oh and one more thing before you go. You can tell your 'group' you are A Seer."

"Yes Sir."

*****

Chapter Summary: In this Chapter we find out Hermione has escaped. Also Luna is a Seer and can tell the future. She has visions that Voldemort is training muggles, like Robert and Henry, to do jobs for him. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Neville don't know Luna is a Seer yet, but Dumbledore gives her permission to tell them in the morning.

*****

A/n- Luna is a Seer! She can tell the future. Always when she is in 'fantasy land' she is having visions. Interesting. Please review!!!

Thanks to all my current reviewers who reviewed/read chapter 25:

Lilbabygirlie23- You're always on Friday nights asking if I'm updating. I love the complements so much! Thank you for reading and reviewing. 

Sunna – Yes, it's an interesting twist. Basically, we know now Hermione has escaped. Thanks for always reading and reviewing.

Tweetyiscool- Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Gizmo- Glad you like my story! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

dracohermioneluver- Thanks for always being one of the first people to read/ comment on all my chapters! It means a lot!

VaNiLLa*cHai 501- Glad you are still enjoying this fic. I appreciate you always reading/reviewing.

natyslacks- Thanks for always reading and reviewing my chapters! 

Draco's-Tootsie23- I'm so happy you're enjoying this story! Thank you for reading and reviewing.

RivanKnight®- You are too smart! Your comment in the review was right…shhhh. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Lady Paine- I made it so we know have a "where we left off last" and a "chapter summary"- hope that helps you so you won't be as confused.  Glad you're enjoying the story. Thank you for reading and reviewing.

Supreme Neo Countess- Thanks for always reading and reviewing my chapters!


	27. Chapter TwentySeven

Story: True Confessions

Chapter: 27

Author: Rebecca89

Disclaimer: Its all belongs to Jk Rowling. Only the ideas are mine.

Where we left off: We found out Hermione has escaped. Also Luna is a Seer and can tell the future. She has visions that Voldemort is training muggles, like Robert and Henry, to do jobs for him. Ron, Harry, Ginny, Draco and Neville don't know Luna is a Seer yet, but Dumbledore gives her permission to tell them in the morning.

*****

"I'm hungry." Ron said staring at some empty plates being cleaned, "Can we get that elf to get us some food before she arrives?"  
"After, Ron." Ginny said, though the question had been rhetorical. "Just wait."

"Thats exactly what I've been doing for the past 45 minutes," Ron muttered miserably.

"She'll come soon," said Harry yawning.

"That's it!" Ron said a few moments later, getting to his feet.

"Don't disturb the house elves Ron, look how busy they are," Neville said.

"Of all places why did Dumbledore have us meet Luna in here?" Ron whined.

"Maybe he didn't know that you get hungry watching house elves clean our dishes," Draco suggested sarcastically.

"Why did Dumbledore have us meet here anyways?" Neville asked.

Ginny sighed, "As I was walking back to my room Dumbledore stopped me and told me to go into the kitchen by the Great Hall. He told me the password and left. He just said that Luna needed to talk with us and to gather you up."

"But he didn't mention anything about when she would come did he?" Ron said. Ginny shock her head. 

"Great," Ron groaned sarcastically.

"Why do they make them do all this work anyways?" Draco wondered.

"I don't know Draco… who else do you suggest does all this work?" Ron said.

"Wizards could do it faster," Draco replied simply.

"Oh I see, we can get all the Wizards unworthy of learning, like the Muggle-borns, to clean up after the worthy Slytherins? Sound fair to you and your fellow death-eater pals?" Ron said.

Draco opened his mouth about to speak when Luna entered the kitchen. 

"I am a seer. I have visions," Luna replied quickly.

"Well, she is to the point," Draco said quietly, the usual smirk present on his face.

"Weren't you and Hermione together?" Luna replied randomly.

Draco hesitated and then replied loud and clear, staring into Ron's eyes the whole time, "We are still… why?"

"I would just naturally expect you to have a better attitude towards people who are trying to help you find your girlfriend, that's all." Luna paused for a moment study Draco's face and then continued, her voice softer than usual, "Draco, before I explain my visions I would like to have  a word with you."

Draco shrugged. "Alone." 

Draco got up and followed Luna; she was leading him into a private room in the kitchen. After Draco entered the room Luna shut the door behind him.

"Are you going to turn all Professor Trelawney on me now? Tell me your visions? Predict the future?" Draco asked annoyed.

"No."

"Then why am I here?"

"I just wanted to let you know that you don't need to act this way anymore Draco."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"I think you know exactly what I am talking about."

Draco shook his head.

"Draco I have read it before. You feel that you must act cruelly towards Hermione's friends because Ron still acts that way to you. You don't want to start up with them but you want them to know that you aren't soft. Draco, they don't think you're soft at all. They started to see a different side of you before. Hermione is a very bright wizard. Although they tried to convince her that you hadn't changed she saw that other side of you. They saw it too Draco. They know Hermione would be with you if you hadn't changed, if you didn't have it in you to act differently. They were willing to give you a chance. They began to accept you and tried to. But, by you making rude remarks and having a negative attitude they are beginning to believe that it's all an act. That none of it was real. Show them that you being nice to Hermione and being with her _was_ real. Show them that you want to find her just as much as they do." 

"What's taking them so long?" Ginny asked impatiently. "I want to know about the vision."

"Let's go see. Draco might have Luna under a curse somewhere." Harry replied.

They went up to the door in which Luna and Draco were speaking and pressed their ears to the door.

"How did you know?" Draco was saying.

"That you had a diary?" Luna asked him.

"Yes. No one knew… but-"

"Hermione. She knew. She gave it to you, didn't she?"

They continued listening eager to find out more about this diary in which Draco Malfoy had.

"This has to do with the whole being a Seer thing, huh?"

"Sort of, it's hard to explain."

"Okay ill stop acting up if you promise me one thing?"

"And what would that be?" 

"Next time you have a 'vision' about me stop it. I don't need people knowing about my personal life. About the whole diary thing… I think I want that to stay between us. And also I'd rather not have you knowing anything else about me… no offense. It's just…"

Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville stopped listening then and hurried back to their seats. Only a few moments after they settled down did Draco and Luna come back. Ron was cracking up over the piece of information he heard and didn't see Draco and Luna return. Harry tried to tell Ron do stop but he was oblivious to what he was trying to say. 

"I'm… sorry it's just that … him… with a diary!"

"Eaves dropping, Weasley?" Draco asked him disgustedly.

Ron then snapped back to reality and realized that he just blew it.   
"And I thought that would be below you." Draco said.

Luna looked at Draco and sighed. She had to change his behavior. All of theirs. They won't be able to succeed individually. They need each other. 

"So Luna what exactly have you been er seeing? Harry asked.

"Oh yes. Well Henry and Robert are both part of a muggle army in which Voldemort has created."

"Are you sure? Voldemort using muggles?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yes. I am sure. That explains why he was using muggles instead of wizards; he has an army of them. He has some death eaters too but most people don't expect a muggle to attack, you know?"

"How many muggles did you er see?" Ron asked.

"50 or so."

"How does this help us find Hermione though?" Draco asked.

"It doesn't exactly. But we know that Voldemort is defiantly looking for her. It's obvious since two members of his army already were with her."

"Any other useful information you have?" Neville asked.

"Yes, I need to warn you. If you don't work together you won't find her."

After a long moment of silence Ron spoke up. "Look I'm sorry Draco. I… well… I know that you aren't like your father."

"Yes, and I know that you were just being over-protective over Hermione because she is your friend."

Luna's eyes were sparkling with delight as she saw one quick thing: The beginning of a strong relationship. 

*****

Chapter Summary: In this chapter Luna meets with everyone to tell them about her vision. She does this and also bring up an important point: They need to get along to succeed and can't succeed alone. Oh and also Draco keeps a diary. 

*****

A/n: OMG! You guys are the best! 700+ reviews! Thanks so much. I was on vacation last week so I wasn't able to update but I have good news. In the next chapter you will see Hermione! That means more Dm/Hg action.

For those who reviewed chapter 26:

PinappleCube- Glad you like the idea. I loved the long review. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

dracohermioneluver- I hope your computer gets fixed soon! Ron will ease up soon don't worry. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

siriusforeva – Next chapter Hermione will re-enter the story! I know it took a long time but she is back next chapter so more Draco/Hermione action.  Thanks for reading and reviewing.

natyslacks- Thanks for always reading and reviewing. I'm glad you liked the chapter.

Amber Lee1- I try to update as much as I can so I'm glad you appreciate it. I hate when I'm in the middle of a story and it doesn't update for months! Glad you like the fic. I will read you fic too!

The Fuzy Llama- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

me love draco- Okay I updated. Hope you like it. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

HiddenFlame42- Thanks for the tip. Ill try not to move it along too fast. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Sunna – You'll find out next chapter where Hermione is! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

VaNiLLa*cHai 501- I think Luna being a Seer fits her perfectly too ;) Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Tweetyiscool – Thanks! I'm glad you like it! Oh and I put in the sp meaning I didn't know if my spelling was right. Thanks for reviewing.

Alcapacien- I'm glad you like it. Hope you like this chapter too! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Mariah- Thanks for the compliment. I try not to make it too OOC and have it fit together. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

Lisa Oceans Potter- Thank you so much! Don't worry I won't stop writing until it's done. Glad you like it. Thanks for reading.

dreamer-1014- I'm glad you enjoyed reading it! Hope you like this chapter too. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

LillyOfTheValley- Thanks for reading and reviewing.

SweetCheeksDracoLuver- Wow you reviewed every chapter. Thanks for all the tips you gave. I'm considering them all! Also I feel so special to be threatened with the wooden spoon. I'm so happy you like it! 

Sunflower18- Thanks, I try and update every Friday unless something comes up. Thanks for reading and reviewing.

mELle- I updated! Sorry it took so long I was away. Normally chapters come out every week (Friday). I am happy you like it so far. Thanks for the review.

elvinscarf - I am glad you love it! Thanks for reading and reviewing.

IceCristal- Thanks so much. I am so happy you like it. Thanks for the review. 


End file.
